Pursuit of Happiness
by Yamapix3
Summary: She loved watching love stories, but she knew better to not believe such stories actually happen in reality, well..until he comes. There were strange attractions at first, but who knows if she might really get a happily ever after, after all.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

The glow of the morning sun could be seen behind the mountains. The sky's fogged with clouds as birds chirp and the sound of a faint rooster clucking can be heard. In disarray, I attempt to get up but can't. My alarm clock blaring "6:30! 6:30!" it makes me wanna throw it against the wall. I get up, but couldn't help but plop back down. Waking up then getting up is the hardest part in the morning.

Once I got off the bed, the cold air chilled my nerves senselessly. I groaned at the feeling of my feet hitting the cold tiles in the bathroom. My massive bed hair actually made my hair look good. After brushing my teeth, I went in my closet. I stared but didn't know what to wear. It was one of _those_ days. The days where I'd look at a closet filled with shit to wear but not actually thinking about a specific outfit.

After fifteen minutes of blankly staring, and getting even more colder, I decided to wear my blue baseball sweatshirt and black jeans. Today could be considered 'Casual Friday' or something along those terms.

I couldn't stop thinking about last night's episode of Sweet Spy. I can't get over the fact how sexy Dennis Oh is! I wish I could meet a Korean American that friggin' hot. It's my own wishful thinking of course, this is Japan. Realities don't happen unless you're on the sets in Hollywood or L.A. Though it would be nice if something could happen like that. Tokyo is too boring, not much going on. Some excitement every now and then would be okay with me.

When I was fully awake, I grabbed an apple. I realized my brother wasn't awake yet and it was almost 7, class starts at 7:35. Tired of being late everyday, I shook my brother, Youichi, awake. If that didn't work I pull his blanket off and slap his calf (he sleeps with only his boxers on—weird right? Especially since it's super cold!) After all his little curses and groans, he went to get dressed. I went back into the kitchen and put everything I needed in my bag. My mom was already awake and talking to her dad in Okinawa like always.

She didn't seem to notice me so I just sat down at the table and continued to eat my apple. My phone's screen lit up when I had a new message.

** Mikan! I'm at school right now, where you at?**

My friend Sumire, she has her permit so she gets to school earlier than I do. I texted her back but my phone screen lit up again. Sumire wasn't the type who'd text back in 5 seconds she'd usually take longer, especially if you're considered 'boring' to her.

**You have to get to school NOW!**

That peaked my curiosity. Sumire's personality is kind of like mine. We both love—and I mean **love—**watching dramas. She likes Dennis Oh too! (haha) There was a drama called My Girlfriend is a Gumiho and man oh man, did she talk endlessly about that. It's a really good drama in my honest opinion.

I didn't wait for her reply since it was time to leave. School starts in five minutes! Thankfully it only took two minutes to get to school since we live near by. My first period is ASL and the teacher is actually deaf, so I didn't have to worry about her lecturing me or giving me a detention. I can not afford detentions my junior year of high school. It's a no go since I'm trying to get into a university, but it's difficult especially with my current grades. The first semester may have ended badly but my second semester is gonna be a fresh new start so I know how the system goes and try my best.

When I walked into the classroom, as usual people took advantage of her not being able to hear and were talking. I saw my friend Mochi and took a seat next to him. "Did you see the new KevJumba video?" He asked as soon as I sat down.

"Yeah! I like the part when his dad was dancing." I laughed.

"Oh yeah! He was like 'teach me how to dougie'." He laughed too. We went on about the video when my other friend, Anna, came in the classroom.

"I'm only five minutes late guys, new record." she said as she sat down next to us. Anna has been late to first period everyday. She came on time to class a few times at the beginning of the year, but after I transferred in the class I've seen her late countless times. Mrs. Fujikawa doesn't even say—er sign—anything about it so I guess it's okay.

The next 45 minutes we learned the signs for adverbs. Today, she went buck wild on people. Mochi, a fellow classmate, got a little too mad and almost slapped her. He got up and cussed her out, but she couldn't hear so it was left at that.

The bell for second period finally rang. Only five more classes to go before the weekend! I was on my way when Luna and her clone walked by. As usual they gave me the stink eye while I rolled mine. They were the definition of immature.

It was suddenly getting colder so my pace became faster. My second period class was in the portables on the farthest side of the school. I had to walk outside to get to it. Not very fun.

I was turning the corner in haste and collided with someone. They dropped their papers and I inwardly groaned. "Sorry." I said as I was trying to pick up the papers. The bell was gonna ring any minute so I shoved the papers toward the person and ran to the classroom. I made it just in time but not fast enough cos my teacher, too, gave me the stink eye. I couldn't roll my eyes cos her little hawk eyes would see them and she'd tell me to write an "apology note". The most idiotic idea I've heard so far.

We were getting ready for the daily DOLs while Ms. Serena was setting it up. A soft click sound was made and in rushed the cold, but as quickly as it came, it was also gone. Ms. Serena was talking to someone, and I heard a few whispers, "new kid". I looked up to see what all the fuss was about when it struck me like lightning.

A guy, most definitely a guy, his hair was a shade of black no one these days had. His teeth weren't perfect but he had a cute smile. Wait..was that a sparkle in his _red_ eye? He was skinny but not lanky, he had muscle. He was sort of..pretty, but he was a guy.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! So I got a little curious on how this would work out since the storyline was originally for an English assiginment, but I just wanna try it out. Hope you like :)  
Oh and yes the descriptions are a little ehh.. but hey, I did my best ;p

Disclaimer: None belongs to me, except the plot.

* * *

Ch. 2

I couldn't stop looking, I was completely mesmerized. Ms. Serena cleared her throat and my hypnotism ended, coming back to reality. "Mikan, may I speak with you outside please?" Ms. Serena asked. I nodded, not really sure of what was going on. I trudged outside, once the door closed, she laid it on me thick. "Your English grade first semester isn't very good. Now I understand that you want to go to a university." she said.

"Yes, Toudai to be precise. Was my grade really that bad?" I wondered.

"Mmm, not exactly, but if you want to get into Toudai, you must have outstanding grades and extracurricular activities on your resume."

"Would I be able to get in if I get an A this semester?"

"You can try, but I think you may have to apply to community college with your grades." she bluntly said. _'With my grades?' Wow, you might as well stab my hand with a spoon._

"I..I see. Thank you for the advice. I'll do my best." I felt like my dreams were crushed. My dream was to get into Toudai, then study abroad in Korea. I've always wanted to live in Korea, but..I guess it's gonna take even longer to reach it.

I went back inside class feeling dejected. I couldn't focus on Huck Finn, I kept trying to make a new plan for what to do with the rest of my high school life. I probably have to sacrifice my senior year to get enough credits and brownie points for my application to Toudai. '_Sigh, so much for a stress free senior year'_.

The bell rang and it was brunch. After putting things in my locker, I went to the usual spot to meet up with Sumire. "Mikan!" she yelled really yelled it surprised me.

"Woah, what's up?" I asked.

"There's a new kid and he's so cute!" she exclaimed.

"Red Eyes?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" she gave me that look.

"He's in my second period. Pretty quiet." Not to mention pretty. Sumire gasped and grabbed my arm.

"Did you talk to him?" she started getting excited.

"Nope. I was busy with other stuff." she looked disappointed. She went on about how he looked like those guys from movies we'd liked to watch. We went into the new cafeteria to grab some food, when we saw him again. He was with a group of other people. '_Ahh, that smile again.'_

Sumire kept admiring him from afar. "Why don't you go talk to him?" I asked.

She gave me a look like I was crazy. "You're practically drooling over him! This is the first time I've seen you act like this, it's kind of amusing." I snickered.

"No way, that's too nerve wrecking. I don't even know what to say." she sighed.

"A simple 'Hi' would be fine." I suggested. She nodded and got up. She started walking towards him, I started getting nervous myself.

Sumire stopped right in front of him but made it seem like the new dude was in the way of her getting to the bathroom. After she passed him, she practically ran to the bathroom. I felt my mouth open from shock. _'So much for that.'_ I thought as I got up and headed for the bathroom.

She was pacing when I entered. "What happened out there?" I asked her, trying not to laugh.

"I don't know, my mind went blank when he was right in front of me!" the embarrassment showed on her face. After she calmed down, we left to go to class since the bell rang. My next class, Intermediate Algebra, was gonna be boring. It was fun and easy, but all Mr. Narumi does are lectures. Not exactly the funnest thing to listen to.

In my mental groaning state, someone tapped my shoulder. "Excuse me?" I turned around. I felt my eyes widen.

"Do you know where room 501 is?" the pretty boy asked. He looked better up close. His rouge eyes were sparkling, his jaw line was...wow. He had high cheek bones, that would make a person look like someone injected too much botox . His smile took my breath away.

I didn't realize how long I was staring at him, the embarrassment overwhelmed me, "I-I'm sorry, what'd you say?" _'Great, way to stutter you idiot'_.

"Do you know where room 501 is?" he asked again.

"Oh. It's in the 500 wing. I'm actually heading to the 500 wing right now. I'll show you." I said. We walked through all sorts of crowds before reaching the 500 wing. "What room did you say?" I asked.

"501."

"Okay so it's over-wait a minute. 501? That's my class.." I thought aloud. He himself looked surprised as well. "Really? What a coincidence." he chuckled.

"Yeah. Right." I walked ahead of him processing what was going on. I paid no mind to him after walking in the classroom. I headed straight for the couch where Koko sat. "'Sup Mikan?"

Koko is a good friend of mine. He tells some funny stories and likes to crack a lot of jokes. He's funny, but also a bad influence. He smokes weed a lot, but he knows not to do that shit around me. I keep telling him to stop, but he just won't listen. He's a good guy, but just does the wrong things.

"There's a new kid in our class." I said.

"Oh really? Where he at? Gotta give him a big welcome pat." I pointed to where the new kid was. I noticed he was kind of dark. His skin wasn't pale like an average person in Japan, but he wasn't burnt either, it was just a light brown color. He was wearing a flannel underneath a fitted jacket. His jeans weren't super skinny, but they weren't really baggy. He wore converse like me, the original black and white low tops.

"I'm done." Koko said.

I laughed. "Why?"

"Look at him." I did another quick glance.

"And?" Koko scrutinized me.

"He looks like Ruka!" he exasperated.

Ruka was another friend of mine, who I also happened to have had a crush on last year. Sophomore year was seriously a bad year. My crush on Ruka was, I admit, big, but everything is done and over with. Sure, I wanted to punch him in the face for what he put me through, but it's whatever now.

Before I could say anything, Mr. Narumi interrupted the class, "Guys, we have a new student. His name is Natsume. Give him a hand!" Some people clapped, I thought I heard someone give a loud 'whoop'. His seat was all the way on the other side of the class from me. It's a good thing I won't be hypnotized this period.


	3. Chapter 3

Weee! Chapter 3 :) teehee that rhymed. Thanks for the reviews and Sumire is gonna be nice-ish in this story. The school system is set up like how my high school is like (I live in California ;) so yeaa, hope you guys enjoy!  
Oh and shout out to Natsu-chan cos woohoo for korean dramas! :)

**Disclaimer**: Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to me, but the plot does!

* * *

Ch. 3

"No way! He's in not one but _two_ of your classes?" Sumire asked—more or less screamed. I nodded.

"Wow, you're so lucky!" It's lunch right now and I was eating something light. I wasn't really hungry today which was weird since me and food are best friends. "I guess." I said nonchalantly.

"Dude, he's a total hottie. Isn't this what we always wished for?" she over-exaggerated.

"Yeah it's true, but right now I need to focus on my grades. I gotta get good grades to get into Toudai!" I said, still upset about this whole ordeal. I sighed, not wanting to eat anymore. "Let's just go." As I got up, feeling frustrated already, bumping into someone and spilling water all over their shirt just made it a whole lot worse. I heard a gasp, but all I saw was the big stain on the person's shirt. "Holy _shit_, I am sorry!" I said.

A annoyed sigh, then "Watch where you're going you idiot! This isn't the first time too!"

"Idiot?" I looked up, it was Natsume. I took a step back. "Who are you calling an idiot? Asshole." I felt the blood rushing to my face, it felt like I was in an oven. I was warm all over, but I just kept glaring.

He shook his head, "You bumped into me this morning too. Ugh what bad luck I have."

"Bad luck?" I scoffed, "Look here punk (I heard him say 'What? Punk?') I'm already in a bad mood so don't make it worse."

"C'mon Mikan, let's just go." Sumire said to me while tugging on my arm and smiling at Hyuuga. I pulled away my arm, "No. I'm not just gonna stand here and take this from a jerk."

He smirked, "What are you gonna do about it, _Polka dots_?"

_'Polka dots? What's he talking about?' _I looked down, and saw my shirt was soaked with water, making it transparent. "You-you pervert!"

He grinned again. "It's okay, I know you're still at that stage where you like to choose ugly underwear." My anger was boiling, not only was he a jerk but a stupid pervert. He leaned closer, smirked then whispered, "Don't worry, I like polka dots." I felt my face go red, then I did the only thing to deal with jerks like this.

I pushed him then when he looked at me, I balled my hand into a fist then launched all my anger to that tanned face of his. There wasn't a smirk anymore muahaha.

"Shit! _Ow_!" he yelled as he was grasping his nose, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Oops, sorry." I laughed. I felt better knowing I had the last laugh. I looked at Sumire, obviously shocked at what I had just done. "C'mon, lets go." I dragged her out of the cafeteria before Hyuuga could say anything.

"Dude..what the hell was that all about?" Sumire finally said to me. She gave me an incredulous look as if I just committed a crime.

"You have to admit he was so rude!" I told her.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to go that far. His beautiful face.." she looked..sad.

"Are you serious? He's a pervert and a jerk. Beautiful face? Whatever! I rearranged it to make it look better. I can't believe him, looks really are deceiving." I argued.

"Still though, don't you think he'll get back at you for punching him and making him bleed?"

"I don't get why you're getting so nervous, what happened to your fiery personality?" I asked Sumire, she only grimaced.

;p

"This weekend I made a song! It's called HBIC, because I'm totally the head bitch in charge and everyone loves me!" Luna said in her annoying shrilly voice.

The thing with Luna is is that she could be pretty, but with all that makeup caked on her face, she just looks trashy. Her eyes look like colorful raccoon eyes, and she has so much foundation on, it caused her skin to have lots of blackheads, which she covers it up with more foundation. She wears the shortest skirts, and shirts that are low cuts revealing her cleavage—but we all know she wears push-up bras.

I rolled my eyes, _'Here we go again.'_ It was fifth period, History, the most boring and annoying class.

"Hey Sakura!" she yelled.

"What?" I said in a deadpanned voice, not even bothered to look at her.

"I heard you harassed the new sexy stud at lunch. What, you couldn't get him to sleep with you so you got mad?" she snickered.

"If you're talking about sleeping with guys, it's more like you're the head slut in bed." I smirked. She got up from her seat fuming.

"You're such a loser! You can't even get a boyfriend! Remember what happened with Ruka?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest, "Seems like someone's still bitter about it."

Before I could say anything, Jinno interrupted us. "Guys, settle down!" I gave her one last glare and went on with my business. _'I'm not even bitter about it! I could care less now.'_ I said to myself.

Me and Luna used to be friends before sophomore year. I went to another school far from Alice Academy, but after freshmen year, I transferred to Alice. We were still friends, but one day everything turned 180, and the next thing you know Luna spread rumors about me calling me a whore and all the names in the book.

I don't know what happened, but I'm glad it did since it showed me how fake she was. Honestly, I realized things I never knew before. She slept with all my previous boyfriends but said I stole them from her. Pshh as if, I'm not a petty person. I mean, I used to care in the beginning, but now I realized I was wasting my time caring what she said about me. Eventually things died down, but now that we're in the same class, the feud has been slowly rising again. Since there's a new dude, she's probably gonna get him in bed by tonight.

_'Oh well, not my problem. He's a jerk anyway.'_ I thought to myself, but then again, I couldn't help but feel bad for a mess-of-a-girl he's gonna get in with. _'Ahh whatever.'_ I tried reasoning with my mind.

The rest of class went on, Luna tried killing me with her glares, Jinno went on and on about WWI, I was bored out of my mind. I felt really happy when the bell rang, since sixth period is when I TA for Mrs. Tanaka, who's a down-to-earth P.E. Teacher. Sounds weird, but she really is nice and funny.

Before I went to the locker room, I went to my locker to grab some stuff. After closing my locker, sure enough I saw Luna and Natsume talking near the bathrooms. I inwardly laughed at the poor soul, but stopped when Natsume spotted me. He said something to Luna then strutted towards me. Not knowing what else to do, I walked the other way, also going through a bunch of people.

Luckily I reached the locker room, but a little after the bell rang. I told Mrs. Tanaka I had to go to the bathroom, and she let it slide. I got to work folding and organizing the p.e. Uniforms they lent out. _'Wonder why he ditched Luna and started after me...wait was he actually walking towards me? Well he did look at me, tch! It was probably just my imagination. He made me look ridiculous again, that punk.'_ I replayed the part in my head where I punched his nose in my head again and grinned.

"What are you grinning about?" Mrs. Tanaka said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh I punched this jerk in the nose today, made him bleed. It was funny." I said folding a pair of blue sweats.

"Ohh right, I heard about that." she said going back to her computer.

"Geez, not you too." I shook my head.

"Yeah, these two girls were talking about it earlier. You're lucky you didn't get called into the office to reprimand you."

"I guess, but he seriously deserved it!" I put away the shirts.

"Mmhm. That's what they all say. Anyways, let's go. You ready?" she asked as she was standing up and grabbing her pink binder.

"Yeah, let me just put these shorts away." I said while carrying a load and stuffing them in the drawer. After that was done, we checked if all the doors were locked and if no one was hiding in the showers. "What's with that crowd of girls?" Mrs. Tanaka said. I was looking at my phone, "Hm?" I looked up and it was _him_.

My first reaction was to hide behind the wall and that made Mrs. Tanaka curious. "Someone you know?" she asked.

I groaned, "Yeah, it's the crazy stalker I punched in the face."

"Oh reaally?" She smiled, then started laughing.

"Don't laugh! You're a teacher, do something!"

"What do you want me to do? Make him go away?"

I nodded my head rapidly. "Welp, I won't." she sang.

"Why?" I screamed. She laughed some more, "Cos I like to torture you. Heeey new kid!" she started walking towards him.

"Traitor!" I yelled knowing she wouldn't care. I continued hiding behind the wall, trying to make myself become the wall itself, but we all knew that'd be a miracle. I tried thinking of ways to avoid him or slip past him undetected. Sadly, there was only one way and that was to make a mad dash to the main school.

"Mikan! Get out here!" yelled Mrs. Tanaka. _'Shit shit shit.'_ I thought, "Well here goes nothing."

I pushed off against the wall and ran past the crowd of girls that swarmed Hyuuga and Mrs. Tanaka. Their eyes trailing after me, I could hear Mrs. Tanaka yell after me but it was no use. I wasn't gonna stop. I don't know why I was scared or why I was running, probably just the adrenaline rush.

I felt a tug on my arm and before I knew it, I was on the floor. "Ow.." I tried getting up but eased back down feeling pain on my ankle. "Stupid, why'd you run?" a husky voice said.

I looked up and saw Hyuuga staring at me. I looked away, "No reason."

I tried getting back up and reluctantly did. I tried to limp away, but he grabbed my arm, "Let me help you." I pulled away, "No thanks, it was your fault I'm like this anyway." _'Literally.'_ I thought.

"Well who told you to sprint?" I was gonna say something but he grabbed me and lifted me over his shoulder like it was no big deal.

"Put me down! I can walk!" I said kicking and screaming.

"Shut it Polka, we're almost at the Nurse's anyway."

"Well this is embarrassing so put me down!"

"Hn. Your choice." and with that, he practically dropped me and I landed on my ass. I glared at him hoping I'd burn a hole on the back of his head. I limped the rest of the way with Hyuuga trailing behind. Today was definitely a bad day.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there! :) I did my best with this one and while I was writing it, I kept thinking "Damn, this sure is a long Friday!" lol. My Fridays are really long, but not as eventful as Mikan's Friday :T  
Thank you for the reviews and messages, hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** None of which belongs to me except the eccentric Mrs. Tanaka, bipolar Nurse Ayama, Yuka's new bf Arata and of course, the plot!

* * *

Ch. 4

"Goodness! What happened here?" said the Nurse Ayama.

"Someone was being a pain in the ass, and karma got to her." replied Hyuuga. I glared at him, "If someone wasn't chasing me like a psychopath then maybe this situation wouldn't happen. And aren't you supposed to be in class? It's your first day and you're already di—ow!" I winced as Nurse Ayama massaged my ankle. That got a chuckle out of him, "Well maybe if someone didn't try to avoid me, I wouldn't be here."

"Well if so-"

"Okay! Enough! Hyuuga get back to class and Sakura, you need to stop moving around so I can apply the ointment." Nurse Ayama yelled. I looked at Hyuuga and his all-knowing smirk was on his face. I groaned and laid down on the bed. "This day can't get any worse." I mumbled to myself. First, I'm told that I can't even get into my dream college, I get pushed around by someone I don't even know, and now this. Truly ridiculous.

I was still laying on the bed as Nurse Ayama applied the ointment. I didn't hear Hyuuga say anything so I figured he left. "Okay! All done, now just gotta bandage you up and you can go back to class." she said as she roughly pushed aside my ankle. I winced at the pain as I was getting up, "Careful you idiot." the familiar gruff voice said.

I ignored it and properly sat up this time. "Just go back to class, you don't need to be here." I said. I tried to focus on my ankle, the wall, the view outside, anywhere but his face.

After a while, he still didn't say anything. Even as Nurse Ayama shoo-ed him away, he stayed. I still couldn't bring myself to look at him, I felt tense and my palms started getting sweaty. The peach fuzz on the back of my neck were standing. My arms were getting goosebumps. My eyes were still flickering around the room, trying to concentrate somewhere. I could feel those crimson eyes on me.

"Okay, all done!" Nurse Ayama said, breaking the silence. She wrote me a pass and kicked us out. For a nurse, she was really rough, even if you were injured, she'd act like she's worried, but her actions show how much she could careless. How she's still working here—as I'm sure there were many, many complaints—is what I still ponder about.

We awkwardly stood there as I could here the faint voice of a teacher lecturing. "Bye." I said and started limping back to the gym. I had a feeling once Mrs. Tanaka sees me, she'll be laughing for days. "Hey, wait." he suddenly said.

I turned around, giving him an annoyed look, "What?" it was a bad decision. Those red eyes that seemed to go on forever locked with my eyes. It felt like I could only see his eyes, I tried mentally slapping myself out his hypnosis but it didn't work.

His husky voice spoke, "Never mind." and the spell was lifted. I didn't know what to say, so I turned back and limped back to the gym.

;p

Mrs. Tanaka bellowed with laughter, "Did you see the look on your face when you took off? It was hilarious! Now look at you, you're broken! Bwahaha! Mikan, you honestly just made my day." She wiped a tear from her eye.

"You're such a traitor." I muttered under my breath. She started laughing again. "You should've seen it. When all those girls were around him, he looked like he was suffocating. He told me, 'That girl..is she here?'" she tried mimicking Hyuuga's deep voice. "He seemed like a nice kid, maybe you shouldn't have socked him in the face."

I swiveled around my chair, and stared at Mrs. Tanaka in disbelief. "Are you serious? Look at what that jerk did to me and you say he's a 'good kid'? Are you going senile?"

Now it was her turn to glare at me, her smile completely gone, "Watch your mouth."

I gulped, "He threw me on the floor and said it was because of karma! And that's your example of 'a good kid'?"

"Yeah, you're first...and second impression of him wasn't good, but you haven't really gotten to know him yet. He may be a jerk now, but who knows, you guys might end up as good friends in the future." she said with her professional teacher voice.

I sighed, the idea of him being a good friend of mine made me laugh. _'Who'd want to be friends with that jerk.' _I'd thought as I finished up the p.e roster and filed it under sixth period.

"Bye Mrs. Tanaka." I said as the bell was going to ring soon.

"Bye. Oh! And be careful with your ankle, don't want your good friend worrying about you now." She said with a toothy grin. I gave her a glare before walking outside. _'Finally school's over. Can just go home and sleep. This day was unbelievable.'_ I thought as I trudged to my locker. "Do I have any hw?...Oh yeah, English." I said to myself.

"Hey Mikan." the owner of the voice appeared next to me.

"Oh hey Ruka." He still was the same guy. His dynamic, jewel-like eyes. The way his hair seemed to flawlessly sway on his head. I noticed he was taller than me, he must've hit his second growth spurt. I said I was over him, but sue me for having atleast a tiny bit of feelings for him. Who can forget about his pearly white smile, and how he glows whenever he smiles—_BAM!_ I hit my head on my locker. When Ruka gave me a confused yet concerned face, I laughed nervously, "Blood circulation sorry. What's up?" I lied. I needed to stop those abnormal thoughts from occurring again, _'Get a grip Mikan, you're over him. He doesn't like you.'_

"I just wanted to know if you met the new kid yet." he asked with that innocent voice of his.

I groaned, "What about him?" I slammed my locker shut a little too hard, earning some stares from people around, but I ignored it.

"He seems pretty cool." he added. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. He continued, "Yeah, me and him are gonna hang out at Central Town."

"Good for you." I chimed in.

"Wanna come?" he looked hopeful. I didn't want to, but he made me feel obligated to.

"..No." I said and kept walking/limping. He asked why but I didn't feel like explaining how much I just wanna go home and sleep.

;p

There was no one home by the time I got home. _'Finally, peace and quiet.'_ I flopped onto my bed, kicked off my shoes and pulled the covers over my head.

I was almost drifted into a sleep bliss when Youichi barged in my room. "_Get. Out._" I said under my covers, but he jumped on my bed screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Mikan!" I tripped the twerp but he landed on my legs.

"What! What do you want?" I screamed, sitting up.

"Ugh, well nevermind." He said as if in disgust and stalked out of my room. I am going to hit him. I pulled off the covers and ran over to his room. "What'd you want?"

"I'm hungry." he pouted while rubbing his stomach, "Can you take me to Central Town to buy me something to eat?"

I rubbed my temples, "Where's mom?"

He shrugged and if he didn't know then that must mean she's on one of her 'adventures' again. Mom is single and is already mingling, so whenever she has a new boyfriend, she'd go off on an 'adventure' for days. The longest she's been gone was a month, without a word. This all started when I just turned thirteen and Youichi still eleven. We didn't know what to do since dad was gone and we had to fend for ourselves.

"Ugh, be ready in 5 minutes." I rubbed my head in annoyance. Youichi jumped for joy, as he scrounged around to put something decent on. Now that I was sixteen, I had a job and whenever mom went on her 'adventures' I could pay for food and other necessities since we didn't know how long she might be gone.

I went to the kitchen to see if I needed to buy other things. I saw a yellow post-it note stuck on the fridge door.

**Went with Arata. Be back in a few days, **

**don't forget to take care of the little one!**

**Yuka**

Typical. I don't know who this 'Arata' is, but I'm sure in a couple days, his heart will be broken just like the rest of them.

"You done yet? Let's go!" I yelled, Youichi racing to the front door mumbling 'okay okay'. Why did today feel so long? I had no idea, maybe becos today was Friday and Friday's always felt the need to be prolonged. As I was backing out the drive-way and pulling onto the road, I didn't question or think about it anymore. Today was already a bad day, I'd hoped going to Central Town would atleast make it better.

;p

"What'd you wanna eat?" I asked Youichi as he looked around.

"I dunno, you're the one paying." he said. I stopped and squinted at the little rugrat.

"You didn't bring any money?" I asked as he shook his head. "Do I look like an ATM to you?" but he shrugged it off and hopped along. I sighed, taking out my wallet to see how much I have. _'Good just enough.'_

"Hey Youichi! We're going to Q-Cup, stop being such a little kid and let's go already." I said as he was skipping around a man in a tiger costume advertising cereal. When we arrived Youichi was still grumbling, "I'm not a little kid." to which I replied, "Then stop acting like one."

"Hi, how can I help you?" The worker said with a smile. "Two Taro milk teas, howolan, fried dumplings, and spicy chicken."

"Okay, you're total will be $13.50." the worker said.

"You're such a little kid." Youichi scoffed.

"How?" I asked after handing over the money. "Howolan? Really?" he said,

I glared at him and that kept him quiet. Once we got our food, Youichi ate like a grizzly bear on the prowl. "Damn, slow down or you'll start choking." I said as I casually started eating my fried dumplings and howolan. He grabbed his milk tea to help swallow the load in his mouth. I found it funny to watch but also disgusting. If you were an outsider, you'd think he was starved for a week. _'Wow mom, can't believe you didn't even feed your own son.'_ I thought as I dipped my dumpling in the sauce and took a bite.

"Mind if we join you?" a cheerful voice asked. I looked up and immediately scowled.

"Yeah, I do." Youichi piped in with a mouthful of food, as Ruka dropped his smile and Hyuuga looked away. "Just sit down." I said. I gave him a glare and he kept on eating. Ruka sat next to me as Youichi sat next to the 'other'. I kept eating my food, looking the other way as they awkwardly sat there.

"So..I thought you had other plans Mikan?" Ruka asked.

"I never said that." I finished the last bit of my food and started sipping on my milk tea. There was another awkward silence, Youichi also done with his food and finished his milk tea. He got up to throw away his trash, "Throw mine away too." I said. He grumbled but did it anyway. I propped my arm on the table, leaning my head on the palm of my hand. "Who are you?" Youichi asked as he was sitting back down, looking at Hyuuga. He looked at him, then at me.

"Don't worry about it." I said.

"You look like a guy version of this new girl in my class." Youichi kept talking. I groaned, feeling that we were gonna be here longer than I wanted. Youichi just kept on talking to him while Hyuuga grinned and chuckled occasionally, but didn't say a word. Ruka switched gazes from Youichi, Hyuuga, then me. It seemed I was the only one uncomfortable with the situation.

After what seemed to be hours, "What are you even doing here Nogi?" Youichi asked while glaring at Ruka. Ruka looked a bit shocked then laughed it off, "Just showing Natsume around-"

"Why?" he asked, his voice flat.

"Uh, well.." Ruka stammered. I looked at Youichi, "Youichi, that's enough." but he continued.

"I'm just asking him a question. He doesn't say anything, just sits there comfortably next to you, acting like nothing happened-"

"Youichi Hijiri Sakura. I said, that's enough." I said clearly with callous. All three of them looked at me but I kept my gaze on Youichi. "If you're done, let's go." I stood up, the chair scraped behind me. "Later." I said to the two guys, Youichi muttered something I couldn't catch and said bye to Hyuuga.

"Mikan!" Ruka called out to me when we were outside of Q-Cup. I stopped but didn't turn around.

"Don't talk to her!" Youichi yelled, I could feel Ruka's eyes on the back of my head.

"Youichi, shut up." I turned to look at Ruka and gave a small smile, "Bye Ruka."

;p

I was tired, so tired. Today was a long day, and yet I couldn't fall asleep. Hyuuga coming, punching him in the face then being stalked by him, the silence between us, Ruka, mom's gone, Central Town. Youichi didn't speak to me during the car ride and when we got into the house. The thoughts of it all lingered within my head making me awake. All of this happening was too sudden, as if I got sucked into a black hole and landed in another universe. I keep remembering those red eyes staring at me as if he wanted to say something but held back. I shut my eyes and counted backwards from ten, maybe tomorrow will be a better day.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys! I was so happy seeing how many people like the story so I got pumped up and wrote Chapter 5 teehee! You won't believe how many times I had writer's block though hehe. As I was typing this chapter up, I kept thinking "Will this even make sense?" "Am I doing too much?" "Are they **too** out of character?" but I pushed my doubts aside and here ya go! Hope you enjoy! ;D

**Disclaimer:** Gakuen Alice and it's characters, Dream High, and Along for the Ride do not belong to me!

* * *

Ch. 5

"Here's your homework." Youichi said as he handed my papers.

"Put them on my desk." I said, coughing. "Hye-mi just admit you love Sam-dong, it's so obvious!" I yelled at my computer screen. I was watching the recent episode of 'Dream High'. The doctor said I had a whopping fever of 103.05 degrees Fahrenheit so I had to stay home. He also said it was cos of stress so I should relax and do recreational activities to take my mind off things. Psh, yeah right.

"Hey sis?"

"What?"

"When's mom coming home?" I looked up to see his back turned to me. I looked back at the computer screen where Hye-mi had pushed Sam-dong against the wall (rawr).

"Soon." I lied, it'd had already been a couple of weeks since she's left. I didn't know when she'd be coming back now. I saw Youichi drop his head and left my room, leaving the soft _click_ behind him.

No phone calls, no letters, I had a feeling it'd be like this. There hasn't been any contact with her thus far that it's also having me worried. I turned my attention back to the show to get my mind off of it.

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" a shriek came out of nowhere.

"Hi to you too Sumire."

"Oh my _gosh_, you'll never know who was asking for you!" I was still attached to my drama, Sam-dong look so cute as ever.

"Not now! I'm watching 'Dream High'." Her eyes widened.

"It's out already?" she rushed to my side, but I pushed her away.

"Don't look! I'm already at the end, it'll ruin it for you."

Dissatisfied, she plopped down at the chair at my desk. "So who was looking for me?" I asked her. She brightened up again, "Just the hottest guy ever!" When I didn't know who she was talking about, she gave a sigh.

"Mikan, I swear it's like you don't know guys exist outside the TV screen!" she shook her head.

"And you're not the same?"

She shot me a look, "Anyways, Natsume! He was asking for you! I swear, when he came up to me I was gonna faint." She had that dreamy look on her face.

"Bullshit." I said, simply. She scoffed, "It's true!" The few weeks after that one Friday, passed by like a storm. I avoided the Ruka and the other guy completely. No eye contact, iPod in at all times, made sure I was with someone at lunch, etc. Ruka, of course, tried talking to me when I was at my locker and the other just stared at me thinking communication telepathically was gonna work. Well one thing is for sure, my antenna ain't gonna go up for you Red Eyes.

"Then what'd he say?" I asked.

"Well..I wasn't sure either, but he asked where you were today." she fidgeted. I couldn't help but roll my eyes, "What'd you say?"

"I said I didn't know where you were. He looked annoyed and walked away. Don't tell me he's still tryna get back at you for making his perfect face bleed!" she said a little over-dramatic, but hey, that's Sumire for you.

"How should I know? I could care less about that fool." I slumped further in my bed. Sumire examined me, "When are you coming back to school?"

"Probably tomorrow. It's not even that bad, the doctor was being melodramatic like you are."

She pouted. We talked some more before she left. I started to work on homework knowing how strict Ms. Serena's homework policy was. She didn't accept late homework unless you were absent. Sure enough, the pile of homework I got were mostly from here.

It was six when I finished, the sun spewed the orange-pink colors across the sky. I've been stuck inside the house for three days straight, so I wanted to go on a walk. I got up and put on a pullover sweater with a pair of skinny jeans and vans. Cozy casual was the best style I could ever have.

;p

The sun was slowly falling behind the mountains, the light breeze I could feel on my face, the sound of kids playing at the park. I sat at a near by bench, feeling the lightweight breeze against my face again. I looked at the colorful sky, closed my eyes and took a deep breath, it felt great.

"What are you doing?" I opened my eyes and only saw red. His eyes were looking right at me as he stood before me. I jerked back a little, only sputtering nonsense, "What the hell, you scared me!"

"You're the one sitting there smiling to yourself like a creeper." he replied, still eyeing me. I turned my head to watch the little munchkins play on the slide. I could feel his eyes burning holes on the side of my face.

"What?" I turned back to look at him. He shrugged.

"I heard you were looking for me." I said not wanting to prolong this conversation anymore. He looked away, not saying a word.

"Hey Natsumeee!" a shrill voice yelled. I leaned to look behind Hyuuga, to see Luna running over here. I looked back at him, this time he looked at me.

"Hey, so this is where you ran off to huh? I thought you'd went home or something, but now that you didn't let's continue our date." Luna seemed completely oblivious to the fact that I was sitting down, right in front of them. Hyuuga still stared at me, while I felt a surge of embarrassment.

He didn't reply, but Luna followed where he was looking. At first she looked shocked, but quickly narrowed her eyes.

"Oh. Hey Sakura, man-hunting in the park today?" she spat, her voice toxic.

"That's your job remember, HSIB?" I replied. She narrowed her eyes even more (if that was possible) then looked sweetly at Hyuuga and attached herself to his arm, "I don't know what this freak is talking about Dear, let's go before we get infected with her disease." He looked at Luna then looked at me.

"No need." I said, getting up. "I'll leave, enjoy your _date_." emphasis on date.

I started walking, then when I was out of the park, I started running. I felt a mix of anger and embarrassment, that if I didn't walk away just then I would've slapped Luna. I went another round around my neighborhood to cool down. Thinking about it, I don't know why I felt those mixed emotions. That guy and Luna—_especially_ Luna—meant nothing to me. I shouldn't have to worry about these meaningless problems and just focus on school.

;p

After returning to school, it was back to the usual schedule: get through my classes all the while doing my best ignoring the two (or three if Luna counted) people I wouldn't want to see. Trying to be inconspicuous was hard, becos those two were everywhere. I ended up sitting on the floor behind the farthest bookshelf in the library reading of the latest Sarah Dessen book Along for the Ride. I felt like I could somewhat relate to Auden. Doing one's best to keep the interest of their divorced parents but losing it too quickly. I wish I could find an 'Eli' who'd introduce me to another lifestyle I've never experienced.

I felt pathetic as I sat in the library, hiding, comparing and feeling envious of a fictional character from a book. I got up to put the book away, but I guess I got up too fast and all the blood rushed to my head making my vision a little blurring thus knocking into someone.

I waited till the blurring went away, "Sorry."

"You gotta stop doing this." the familiar voice said. I groaned as I got up rubbing my head.

"It's not like I do this on purpose." I walked to the shelf and put the book back with the other books written by Sarah Dessen. I felt my arm being tugged roughly, "What the hell?" I said as his red eyes enchanting me once again.

"We need to talk." he whispered. "Then talk." I said.

"The park, it wasn't what it looked like." he let go of my arm.

"It's your life, why are you explaining this to me?" When he didn't say anything, I felt a knot in my stomach.

"I felt like I had to." he looked away, the knot growing bigger. I took a step back, "You didn't have to. It's not like you mean anything to me anyway." I blurted without even thinking. We stood there, looking away from each other, silence engulfing the air.

I slowly backed away from that awkward situation, but only after a few steps he spoke up, "Then what about you and Ruka?" The knot dropped, I didn't know what to say. "What about us?" I asked.

He walked over and stood in front of me once again, "What happened between you guys?"

I looked down, remembering what went on last year. All that embarrassment, false hope, depression, the relapse was coming back. I didn't know when the tears dared to come out but it did and Hyuuga was shocked. "Me and Ruka are just friends so don't feel the need to be jealous okay?" I said, wiping the tears away.

I pushed passed him, in need of air. Once I was out of the library, the relapse came back and I could barely catch my breath. _'In. Out. Mikan.'_ I thought as I tried calming down. "Fool. You made me into a fool." I said to no one in particular. I closed my eyes and took one last breath before heading back to class.

;p

"Well look who's back from the dead." Mrs. Tanaka said as I walked in the girls' locker room.

"Ha ha ha, very funny."

She smirked and went back to her computer. I put my backpack down and went to work with filing all the forms for new locks and clothes. "How's your good friend?" Mrs. Tanaka asked suddenly.

I sighed, "I told you, he's not a friend."

"Not from what I could see. When you were gone, he'd come to me everyday asking me if you were really here. He seems really concerned about you." she grabbed her pink binder, "Let's go."

I stood up, taking it all in. _'What the hell is he thinking?'_ Sixth period. The walk home. Before I was laying in my bed, all I could think of was our conversation and that look he gave me when he saw me crying, the knot was back. My face felt warm and my palms sweaty. "What the hell!" I screamed in my pillow.

"Mikan, we need to talk." Ruka's voice firm. _'Why can't everyone just leave me alone?'_ I thought as I faced Ruka.

"Why are you avoiding me?" he asked.

"What makes you think that?"

"Cut the crap, Mikan. You're obviously avoiding me." his voice shaking now.

"Ruka, why are you acting as if nothing happened last year? Did you forget what you did? Suddenly acting nice and whatnot, that's just selfish." I felt the tears brimming.

"I know it was bad last year Mikan but-"

"Bad? You call that _bad_? Shit Ruka, you still got me questioning why I even liked you." he winced.

"I know you play that nice guy thing, but after last year, it's better if you'd play those games with another girl." Damn, here it comes.

"Mikan, it's not like that I-"

"What's going on here?" Hyuuga came out of nowhere. I looked at him, he stared at me his eyes a little wide. I walked passed both of them, trying to get away from all of this.

Atleast the relapse didn't come, but I still felt like crap. Sumire started talking about Dennis Oh and Kim Soo-hyun to soothe me, but the tears wouldn't stop. It was a good thing Youichi wasn't here to see me like this. He'd go into protective little brother mode.

"What an asshole! I can't believe him." Sumire said angrily. She started hitting my stuffed bear with a pillow, "Take this! And that Nogi!"

"Calm down." I sniffed. "The past is the past, I'm the one over reacting anyway, Ugh, I made myself look like an idiot again."

She got up. "Where are you going?" I asked her.

"I'm gonna kick his ass." her flaming charisma took over.

"Stop stop stop." I blocked the door. She shot me a look, she was gonna run me down along with the door.

"You can't let him do this to you Mikan! He's making you so sad without even doing anything, _ruthless_." I didn't know whether she complimented him or ridiculing him. I belly flopped my bed and rolled myself up in my blanket. Sumire sighed, defeated.

"I'll just keep ignoring him." I suggested.

She scoffed, "Yeah like that worked the first time."

"I'm home!" Youichi yelled from the front door. I sat up quickly, "Shit, do I look okay?" Sumire nodded.

"Hey, what's for dinner?" Youichi came in without knocking. "Croquettes." I answered.

"Okay. Oh! Hey sis, that guy we met at Q-Cup is outside." he said walking out of my room. Sumire eyes widened and quickly looked at me, I shot back up, "What!" I groaned, "Freakin' stalker."

* * *

Hope you guys liked it and didn't think it was random :)


	6. Chapter 6

Heeey :) It's so cold in California right now! Someone told me it was gonna snow, but I knew that was complete boo-shit, when has it ever snowed in _, CA? Psh! But anyways, hope you enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer:** Gakuen Alice không thuộc về tôi! (Vietnamese teehee!)

* * *

Ch. 6

The wind gently blew, bristling the trees. There was a faint smell of charcoal burning. The sun was burning brightly on my skin. I awkwardly sat next to the guy who became my stalker. Avoiding eye contact, no words spoken, it was really awkward. Words couldn't come to mind so I didn't speak at all, just followed him to the park. "What do you want?" I finally said.

Nothing. He came all the way to my house, stood in front of it for two hours, then guided me to the park, not uttering a single coherent word. "Are you okay?"

I scoffed, "Giddy." I started drumming my fingers against the bench as there was another awkward. "Look, if you're gonna try to pry into my past again don't bother."

He smirked, "A guy can't ask if someone's okay? That's a little shady."

"Not if the guy is a freakish stalker."

"I am _not_ a stalker." he looked at me.

I grinned, "Really? How'd you know where I live?" He opened his mouth to say something but shut it. I got up and stretched, "I'm fine. Really. So you can tell Ruka that he doesn't need to send you over here." I started walking by, the smell of barbeque getting stronger. I felt a tug on my elbow, "He didn't send me over here." His eyes once again pierced me.

"Really." I said. He nodded his head.

"Then why are you here?"

He rolled his eyes as he let go of my arm. "You are so stupid sometimes."

I grimaced and started walking once more, this time he didn't stop me but followed five steps behind. It was like this for a while. We walked and walked, five steps in front of him and five steps behind me. As the time went by, the sky became a glistening orange, the smell of barbeque gone, mothers calling their children to go home and eat. I noticed as I was walking, a child playing by himself as other kids left one by one. He'd looked up then look down to continue playing. Looking up again seeing if his mom was there yet, waiting to be called. He reminded me of me. Waiting and waiting for mom to pick me up from the park, saying 'Mikan! Time to go home!'

My gaze continued to linger on that little boy. I didn't notice the tears that left my eyes or the warm hand that held mine and guided me back to reality. That little boy's mom finally came and he left with the biggest smile on his face.

"Sit." he said, pointing to the swing. I continued to stand there looking at him like a weirdo until he forced me to sit on the swing. He went around me and lifted me off the ground and threw me forward. I was startled, he kept pushing me and I went higher and higher. "H-Hey, stop!" I said. He didn't listen and I kept swinging back and forth.

The sun was gone. The street lights on, the crickets making its music. The higher I went, I felt at ease. I felt like I was given a head start before taking flight. Suddenly, I jerked back. He grabbed the chains and stopped me abruptly, I felt a sudden rush and there he was, right in front of me. He smirked, "Feeling better now?"

I felt my face warm, the goosebumps on my arms, that twitching in my chest. "I was fine this whole time." I looked away. He scoffed, standing straight, still looking at me. "Idiot." he said.

I scrutinized him and stood up, that twitching growing into a tremble. "Oi, you've been insulting me this whole time and yet you follow me around til the sun went down."

"Well someone should've made it so I wouldn't have to care." he said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Why does someone care if someone else could careless about that someone who cares?" I retorted.

"Someone shouldn't have to careless about someone who could care about someone who doesn't actually care about someone." he replied.

"We—wait, I'm confused now. Someone who cares but someone else who cares less..."

He laughed, it wasn't a chuckle or a grin, but an actual laugh, "Like I said, you're an idiot."

I groaned. Arguing with this guy always had me going nowhere. I turned on my heel and started walking, it was getting cold. "Hey!" he yelled behind me. I kept walking, it was really chilly. "Hey!" he kept saying, but I still walked. I heard a few rapid footsteps behind me and he was suddenly in front of me. "Hey!" he said, looking deep into my eyes.

"Wha-" he kissed me. Before I could say anything, he kissed me. His hands holding onto my cheeks which I felt were getting warmer. The trembling in my heart became a full on earthquake. His eyes were closed as he slowly moved his lips against my still lips. My eyes were staring at the dark blue sky, but all I could see were these bright bursts of colors, it wasn't cold anymore. I saw someone playing the violins and I closed my eyes, beginning to move my lips with his. His hypnotism almost took over me, but Ruka suddenly flashed in my head. I pushed Hyuuga away from me, "You can't!" I screamed.

He looked at me in a way I felt my knees go weak. "Mikan.." he stepped closer.

"Don't!" I breathed in, "Just stop. Don't do this." He looked at me, confused. I bit my lip, looking at him one last time, I ran. I ran against the chilly atmosphere of the night. I ran ignoring his voice calling my name. I ran though my heart was already trembling from the kiss, the adrenaline, lack of oxygen.

I opened the front door to Youichi sitting on the couch, watching tv. He didn't notice me and kept his eyes on the new episode of One Piece. He laughed as Zoro got lost again while trying to stairs to get to Robin. I walked over to Youichi and hugged him. He was baffled, "Sis, w-what are you doing?" I hugged him tighter as I tried to erase the memory of what had happened away. "Dude you smell like sweat!" he said.

;p

"He WHAT?" Sumire screamed as we were eating lunch. I tried calming her down when a few people around us were staring.

"Quiet would you? He kissed me! Not shut up, people are staring." I said. Her eyes were popping out from the shock, she slumped back down.

"And you ran? What's the matter with you!" She shrieked.

I put my head on the table, "I don't know! Ruka's face popped into my head when I was kissing him, it startled me."

She didn't say anything as she slowly picked at her tater tots. "Here comes the itch-bay." I jerked my head up.

I turned around and saw Luna walking towards me looking furious. I opened my mouth to say something but she slapped me, hard.

"How _dare_ you to have the nerve to kiss my boyfriend!" she yelled.

"Boyfriend?" I asked dumbfounded, "That fucker.."

* * *

I hope you guys can tell me what you think! Yay? Meh? Nay? Review please and thank you :)


	7. Chapter 7

Hello hello! :) So that English project I talked about before, I couldn't get 10 extra credit points becos my teacher told me I did it wrong, so now I have to do everything over again -_- I want my 4 days of hard work back Mrs. _!  
But anyways, here ya go!

**Disclaimer:** Nothing belongs to me except this messy plot. Eternity: Memories of Lightwaves is a good song! Listen to it while reading this ;)

* * *

Ch. 7

I felt my insides boil, I was angry. "We didn't kiss."

Luna scoffed then held up a picture. It was dark but you could two people close together. It was Hyuuga leaning towards me, his lips about to touch mine. Luna threw the picture at me, "You whore!"

"I don't know how you got that but you should know that he kissed me. Rather than throwing tantrums at me, you should keep you boyfriend in check." I said, standing up.

Luna looked furious, "Don't lie, you probably seduced him. Obviously you'd come onto him since you _are_ your mother's daughter."

My lips went into a thin line, Luna smiled "Like mother, like daughter. One can never shake off what runs in the family right? Who knew that innocent looking woman can deceive so many men for their money. Poor Mr. Narumi. But don't worry, I'd feel sorry for myself too if I were you." The whole cafeteria was silent.

"Shut up." I said softly.

She kept going, "Heard your mom disappeared again. Since she's gone, you're going to keep the family business running huh?" she smirked.

"Shut up." I said again. Luna came closer, she whispered in my ear, "You'd better watch yourself Sakura."

I felt sick to my stomach. I couldn't say anything, my mouth felt dry. I clenched my fists trying to hold back my anger, I could feel myself shaking. The cafeteria was dead silent, all eyes on me and Luna. The situation couldn't possibly get any worse. I gave one last glare at Luna and left, trying to save every ounce of my pride left.

The brisk walk to my locker felt like I was going to blow up any second. I pulled out my iPod and started playing "Eternity: Memories of Lightwaves" (theme song of Final Fantasy X-2, really nice song!) I started throwing my binders and books into my locker after putting the volume on full blast. _'When I see that moron, I swear I'm going to pummel him.'_ I crumpled a piece of paper and chucked it at nothing in particular.

"Stupid jerk." I said aloud, imagining him getting punched in the face again. Something light tapped my head. I looked on the floor and saw the same crumpled paper. I turned around, "Tsubasa.."

Tsubasa Ando, the guy I've known since I was ten. He's only a year older but he looked like he was 21. He was tall like a model and was a bit lanky but has his fair share of muscles (nothing too impressive though keke), with this shaggy thing he called hair. He's a 'rebel ftw' kind of guy and even got a star tattoo under his left eye just to prove it. To me, it didn't scream rebel but nonetheless, girls swooned over how cool he looked with it. He hasn't been around much since it's his senior year and he has to finish the year off 'memorable' as he puts it.

"Yo pipsqueak!" he smiled, pearly whites showing.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, still in disbelief.

"They can't suspend me forever! Besides, that's the greeting I get after not seeing you for two weeks? Damn, that's cold." he pouted. I laughed and punched him lightly, "Hey Tsubasa-_senpai_." He shuddered.

"Uh, maybe you shouldn't say it like that."

I smiled and hugged him, "You're still the same as ever."

"Woah Mikan, what's wrong?" he pulled away and looked at me.

I shook my head and gave a small smile, "Nothing, just glad to see you."

"Mhm. Well whatever you say." he said. That's another think I liked about Tsubasa, he didn't hover. He put his arm over my shoulder, "We need to play a serious game of catch up! How you-"

"Mikan!" a loud voice called out. Me and Tsubasa turned towards the direction of the voice. My face immediately scowled, it was the last person I wanted to see.

"Who's that?" Tsubasa whispered as Hyuuga strutted over.

"No one." I said as Hyuuga closed the distance between us. Hyuuga first glared at Tsubasa then looked at me, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Why do you care?" I retorted, he grimaced.

"Take your hands off her." he grabbed Tsubasa's arm and shoved him. The anger once again came flooding back. I slapped Hyuuga's face, "Fuck off!" then went to help Tsubasa up. "Mikan you know this guy?" Tsubasa asked, getting angry himself.

I glanced at Hyuuga who awkwardly stood there, cheek slightly red. "I already told you, he's no one."

"Mikan.." Hyuuga started, "What's with you?"

"Just go back to your girlfriend and leave me alone." I answered him, "Senpai let's go." I felt a hand over my elbow. I sighed, "Let me go."

"Why are you being like this? What girlfriend?"

"You're not gonna let go?" I was so tired of this.

His grip tightened and I rolled my eyes, _'This is some serious bull.'_

The grip suddenly loosened, "She said let go of her!" Tsubasa's voiced rumbled. He slammed Hyuuga against the lockers by his collar.

"This is only between me and Polka." Hyuuga said. Tsubasa looked at me then back at Hyuuga, glaring even more.

"Look creep, I don't know who you are but-"

"Stop!" I shrieked. They both continued to glare at each other. "Stop being stupid Tsubasa, let the moron go before you get suspended again. And you." I eyed Hyuuga who returned the gaze. "You need to leave me alone because I obviously don't want you in my life." I grabbed Tsubasa's arm and walked towards anywhere. I could feel my heart thudding then sink.

;p

When we got outside, it was warm and bright.

"Mikan...what's wrong? And who was that?" He grabbed my hand. My mind was in a jumble, I felt dizzy.

"It's nothing." I said easing myself down on a nearby bench. Tsubasa quietly sat down next to me not letting go of my hand but gave a light squeeze.


	8. Chapter 8

Heeeeeey yooooouuu guuuuuys! So today, I was finally able to turn in my project without a problem, I did my presentation for English and beast it, and all my tests are over and done with! Feeling great, I got to finish this chapter. I felt like this one was a little ehh.. cos of all the personality switcharoos but hey, it's my story and I could do whatever I feel like ;p What happens between Ruka and Mikan is kind of, sort of revealed. The progress between Mikan and Nastume is escalating!

**Disclaimer:** Gakuen Alice is not owned by me however the story and the more-timid-than-a-little-girl Tezu belongs to me! Hope you enjoy :D

* * *

Ch. 8

The days passed and my mom still hasn't come home yet. My frustrations grew and a persistent, taken jerk didn't make it better. Him and Tsubasa have almost gotten in a fight at least three times already. Luna has been on my case 24/7 too. Him and Luna's persistence is both freakin' annoying. What's worse is that Sumire hasn't been talking to me lately and whenever I see her, she avoids me.

"Mikan! Are you almost done back there?" my boss, Tezu asked. I got up, shuffling towards the door.

"Yeah, I moved the boxes towards the higher shelf." I said.

I worked at Tezu's Swimming Supplies. It has a slow business run during the day but I still get a good enough pay. We work on pools in the neighborhood, frequent water checks at the public wave and play pools, even at the aquariums. Sounds hectic but it's just a standard H2O or chlorine hygienic checks, no big deal.

"I'm gonna head over to the aquarium for the water check. Watch the store and...well you should already know." Tezu said. I nodded.

"I'm glad I hired you. You have a third degree black belt so I don't have to worry about any punks huh? Well don't get too bored, I'll be back soon."

"Yeah, yeah." I said. My boss, Tezu, is a silly guy. His face looks a little gruff and sure he's tall (maybe over 6 foot 1) but honestly, he has no backbone. He gets scared more than a timid child, When I first started, I was intimidated by him but got over it when a box fell somewhere high and it made a loud noise. He jumped three inches off the floor and ducked under the counter. He couldn't even deal with customers who would talk back.

The door chimed, "Tezu, don't tell me you forgot something again." I said checking the orders of the pool filters. Tezu is also a very forgetful person.

"Hey." a voice that didn't belong to Tezu. I felt the chill process down my spine, I turned around looking right into those cerulean eyes. Ruka.

"Hey." I said back, feeling a bit awkward. "Did you need to buy something for your pool?"

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened last year." he said.

"Well I don't." I said, "If you're not here to buy something then leave. You're holding up business." Even though we were the only ones in the store.

He winced, "What happened last year was a mistake! Luna slipped something in my drink, it's not what you think."

I felt my heart sink. "Sure. Me seeing you in bed with her was a mistake. What's your next excuse? When I saw you guys swappin' spit behind the library, you were doped up then too? Quit lying to me Ruka. The game is over. Now leave before I call the cops."

His eyebrows furrowed, he kept opening then closing his mouth. His fingers were fiddling, "Mikan.."

I walked over to pick up the phone, but Ruka grabbed it and slammed it back onto the receiver, his eyes more determined. "I'm telling you the truth! After our argument that night, I was sitting in the lounge when Luna approached me. Mikan you gotta believe me." His voice pleading.

It felt like something was caught in my throat, the tears were brimming around my eyes, "If it were lies," I faced him "then why didn't you stop me from walking away? Why did you make me feel like a fucking idiot after that day I saw you and Luna naked in bed? Why did you stay..." some tears left my eyes "with my half-sister instead of me?"

Ruka looked at me, not saying a word. I turned my back towards him, more tears escaped my eyes. Anger, frustration, humiliation, sadness, it all overwhelmed me. A few minutes later, the door chime rang, and I was all alone again.

;p

"Asshole!" Koko said as we were in third period. "You should've just kicked his ass Mikan. If it''s you, you would've broken that guy in half." He got up, but I pulled him back down.

"I'm not a fighting machine." I told him, he replied with a cheeky grin.

"What about Ruka No. 2? Look at the way he's just staring at you." We both looked over at Hyuuga and he really was staring at me. I rolled my eyes, "Shut up, he's no one."

Koko eyed me warily, "Dude, all these problems happened after he came. Maybe it's like fate or whatever between you guys—hey why are you...okay okay nevermind." I glared at him.

"I swear what is up with you lately?" I asked him, and he smiled, "You know I've been doing what I love most."

"Koko, say it and I _will_ give you a Charlie Horse." I threatened.

He smiled, "_There's_ my fighting machine!" Fed up, I got him in a choke hold and gave him a serious noogie. He cried uncle a lot but I didn't let him go until Mr. Narumi gave us a warning for joking around but when Koko wasn't looking, Mr. Narumi gave me a high five—teehee.

My eyes wandered back to Hyuuga who was now facing the board. How was there fate between us? Okay I admit that kiss _was_ different than the ones I had before but it didn't mean anything. I couldn't do anything about how he felt about me, but I wish I did.

His eyes met mine and I felt a little jump in my chest. This time I didn't move my eyes, or try to. Maybe it was that stupid hypnotism was going on again. I barely knew this guy and he knew absolutely nothing about me. He kissed me even though he was in a relationship. What the hell is going on inside that mind of his?

The bell chimed for announcements sounded which was weird because announcements already passed.

"Attention all students of Alice Academy!" I knew this voice. Luna. "Now, we all know about the disappearance of one of our dear classmate's mother. Let's all give our condolences to Mikan Sakura."

"What the hell?" Koko said.

"I'm having a little charity for the poor child to help her find her mommy, so she can finally stop her man-stealing ways. The event will be held today at lunch in the amphitheater. Ta-ta!" the bell chimed again.

"Bitch." Koko muttered. Everyone started giving me sympathetic looks, whispers here and there. Hyuuga once again set his eyes on my flushed face.

"Mikan could you come here?" Mr. Narumi said. I gulped and finally shifted my eyes away from Hyuuga. Once out of ear shot, Narumi said, "What's this about your mother disappearing again?"

I kept my gaze on the floor, concentrating really hard on the ugly diverse colors on the blue carpet. "It's nothing."

"Ms. Sakura, it's okay to confide in me."

I still kept my gaze on the floor, "It's just a prank."

"Oh" he said.

"Yeah." I replied going back inside. I stared back at the eyes that looked at me, "What!" I shocked them with my loud voice. Koko pulled me back over to our seats, "Mikan, let's go whoop some ass. You already know it's gonna be a whole lotta hooplah tonight!" he got fired up.

I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples, thinking about what to do. "What a bitch. If I get suspended, Toudai is still gonna accept me right?" I looked at Koko.

"At a time like this you're still thinking about college? Just give her one good punch and worry about college later." Koko said.

We sat there thinking about what to do, that girl Luna is gonna get it.

_Plop!_

Hyuuga squeezed in between me and Koko. After the initial shock, he glared at Koko to leave and he really did leave. "Now can you tell me what happened?" he asked facing me.

I sighed, "And why should I?"

He started to lean closer but I shoved him away, "Are you insane?" I yelled a little too loud.

"Anything wrong over there?" Mr. Narumi asked.

"No but can I go to the bathroom?" I asked him. He nodded and handed me the pass. On my way out, Hyuuga grabbed my arm, "We broke up. Well actually we never dated."

I jerked my arm back, "So what?"

I left the room and wandered around the school. _'So what if you broke up with her. Why should I care? Ugh! He really bugs me!'_ I felt like flipping over a table, but instead I settled for punching a nearby locker. I left a little dent and some bruises on my knuckles but Luna and Hyuuga was really pissing me off right now to even care.

"What the hell was that?" a voice yelled from behind, it was Hyuuga. "Are you a gangster or something?" Apparently it was funny to him. He grabbed my hand and inspected the bruises and little cut on my knuckles. "What are you doing here?" I asked him, too annoyed for any of this right now.

He sighed, "Obviously to talk to you. Like I said, we never dated, she was calling me her boyfriend on her own."

"Why do you have to explain it to me?" I asked him.

"I don't know. I just want to. There's something about you-"

"That makes you wanna stalk me?" I said, cutting him off.

He smiled a little, "No idiot. There's something about you that attracts me. I don't know how, but you're always on my mind."

"Wow." I said. "That was really sweet...is what you wanted me to say right?"

His smile fell, "Maybe something like that."

"You're such a corny guy."

"I probably am, but don't tell me you haven't thought about me since that kiss." he said.

"Even if I did, what makes you think they're good things?" I retorted.

"A-ha! So you _do_ think about me!" he grinned a little bigger.

"I didn't say that!"

"But you didn't have too." he said. I wanted to slap that grin off his face.

I smiled a little, "You're a weirdo you know."

He stopped and looked at my face in surprise, "You smiled." My smile left as quickly as it came. I rolled my eyes and started towards the nurse's office. "You know, every time I see you, I always end up hurt and have to go to the nurse's office." I said.

"Atleast you didn't get punched in the face." He replied falling in step behind me.

"Yeah, well I did get slapped recently." I said nonchalantly.

"Luna?"

I nodded my head. "Sorry." he said.

I grinned, "If someone didn't stalk me and have these freaky thoughts about me someone would still be lame, but a little more decent." He bumped shoulders with me, "If someone didn't have such a hard-to-get attitude and wasn't such a gangster, then some people's relationship wouldn't be a problem."

"We don't have any sort of relationship between us." I replied.

"I didn't say _we_ did." he said. "And besides, if we didn't then you wouldn't have kissed me back, would you?"

I groaned and my pace got faster, "Someone really bugs me!" Hyuuga chuckled and jogged a few steps to catch up with me. Yeah, there's seriously nothing about him that I like.


	9. Chapter 9

Woot woot! Chapter 9 is up! This one honestly took foreeeever to write! Mikan sure became a violent person, but she showed who's boss :)

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Gakuen Alice but the bitter Goro is mine. Enjoy!

* * *

Ch. 9

When I'm with him, I feel somewhat happy? No, that's not it. Nastume Hyuuga. What the hell are you doing to me?

We kissed. Big deal. You've only known me for atleast a month now and I've only known you for a month. "Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid!" I said out loud. I don't really care about his hair which he leaves messy, or those enchanting red eyes I never seem to stop staring in to. The way his voice is like velvet with every word he speaks. "What the fuck?" I yelled out loud again.

"Shh! If you're gonna stay in here then shut it! I'm trying to get some work done." the librarian, Goro, said. I quickly ducked behind the book I was reading. It was fifth period and I was hiding in the library. The 'charity' seemed to have went well, Luna was calling for me over the announcements. Of course I didn't go, why give her the unnecessary pleasure of humiliating me? That stupid girl. Containing the anger I have for her inside of me was really more difficult than I had anticipated. I really did wanted to go to the amphitheater and punch her square in the jaw right there but apparently Hyuuga didn't want that. "It's not worth it." he told me.

I knew better to not resort to violence, but hot damn she pisses me off! "I thought you knew more than I do how annoying she is?" I said to him.

"Yeah, but not everything could be settled with violence."

"It'll be better with a swift punch in the throat." I said.

"You're a violent person."

"You're the one who is 'attracted' to me." I said with the air quotes.

"Don't worry, you'll end up liking me anyway." Insert grin here. "Don't be so sure about that." I told him.

Sitting in the library, pondering about what to do with Luna wasn't easy. I wanted to twist her head off and feed it to the lions but where could I get lions at a time like this? The next idea involved clowns, but I shook it off since I'm not a huge fan of clowns after watching the movie IT.

I groaned. The ideas won't come to me and time is going by so slow. The low-key, droning tick noise from the clock. Rapid little tapping noises from Goro's computer and that funky, used books' smell. The library was boring and noninspirational. My hand was all bandaged up, and it hurt a little now that my anger subsided.

Why would he think I would even like him anyway? Who would wanna like a guy who stresses you out, likes to talk about kisses, who's a stalker, annoys the crap outta you, has an adorkable smile, makes you look like an idiot but implies he never tried to, runs his fingers in your hair whenever he feels like it, is a narcissist when it comes to his steely abs, makes fun of the height difference between the two, stares at you but says he was staring at the thing behind you, those eyes those eyes that hypnotizes me and shines, makes random comments, is difficult to talk to since he twists your words around, those cute dimples, makes these butterflies rage in your stomach, when he says something and you didn't really hear it and asks him to say it but all he says is 'sorry I don't repeat my words' ARGH he pisses me off!

"Why the hell am I even spending time thinking about this fool?" I blurted.

"What did I just say about keeping it quiet Sakura!" Goro yelled from behind his computer screen.

"Goro! You have all the time in the freakin' world! Stop PMSing!" I yelled back. Goro's middle-aged eyes glared at me, while I glared back. It didn't stop til the bell rang and when I threw some hand sanitizer at him. We have that love-hate relationship.

;p

"How's your 'friend'?" Mrs. Tanaka asked, ear to ear grin.

"Fine." I said through my teeth. She was still giving me crap about it. As I set my backpack down, I went right to folding the tennis team's shirts and shorts.

"Before you got married, did your husband ever annoy the crap outta you or is your relationship the mushy gushy kind?" I asked her while putting the uniforms neatly in a box. Mrs. Tanaka arched her eyebrow, "No. We met on a cruise, and he honestly did and still does annoy the crap outta me. But anyways, what was that whole thing over the announcements about? Was she talking about your friend stalking you?"

I groaned, "I don't wanna talk about it."

"So you wanna talk about your friend wanting you to like him."

I felt my jaw drop. "Don't tell me...you guys _talk_?" I eyed her, dreading her answer. She looked at me and smirked, her eyebrow raised.

"Why!" I stood up quickly.

She shrugged, "Hey, he comes to me and since I'm a teacher, I have to listen."

I palmed my face, "This is ridiculous."

"What's ridiculous is about that kiss!"

My face felt red, he talked to her even about _that_? "Punk." I muttered. Mrs. Tanaka bellowed with laughter.

"That kid says the funniest things about you. I feel like he's talking to me about a whole other person. I wouldn't have figured you'd be the type who liked to drool over someone."

I narrowed my eyes, "I like to _what_?"

"He told me everytime you look at him, you drool a little." She became hysterical "You're such a loser!"

;p

_'Once I see him, I'm gonna show him how violent I can get.'_

"Hey Sakura!" I heard from behind me. I turned around and came face to face with Luna, holding a jar half full of money.

"Here ya go, you little orphan!" she said in a sing song voice, "Don't worry I'm sure tomorrow's charity will go much better! Be sure to feed little Youichi too. Oh! Tomorrow, Natsume-kun agreed to help with your humili—oh I mean benefit!" she grinned.

"Luna, I told you before, there's nothing going on between us so I don't get why you're doing this."

Her grin on that pancaked face stayed the same, "It seems like you just don't get it Sakura."

"I just said that." I told her. She ignored me and continued on, "Ever since day one, you think you're little Miss Cool Girl over here. Thinking since you were in a relationship with Ruka and Natsume shows the slightest interest in you, you were better than everyone else. Face it Sakura, the only reason they can't turn their back on you is cos you're a pitiful person." she spat.

"What about you then?"

"What about perfect me?" she smirked and flipped her hair behind her shoulder.

"You're the kind of girl who goes around strutting in short skirts, and low cut tank tops. Caked faces, excessive jewelery, high heels, and squeaky voices. Doesn't that seem to scream 'Oh look at me look at me!'" I tried imitating her annoying voice. "Trying to act like a little princess in front of them and a spoiled brat when they're gone. If you're gonna be two-faced atleast make one of them pretty."

Luna's face was as red as a tomato. Her red lips were in a thin line. "Luna, you should just stop alrea-"

"Fuck you!" she screamed, her voice shrilly. She scared me and everyone walking by.

"You're a little bitch Sakura. You really are just like your mom. Taking everything that's already taken. You're the daughter of a low class whore!"

I really couldn't take it anymore. Everything that happened after went by fast. I swung the first punch, Luna tried to slap me and pull my hair, we were wrestling on the ground and people tried pulling us apart. Luna screamed really loud, but I kept going after her, all my rage focused on her face. I felt someone's arms wrap around my waist and hoisting me up into the air, Luna still kicking and screaming on the floor.

"You need to calm down!" a voice said. It was Tsubasa-senpai. "You're a bitch Sakura! Drop dead! You're gonna pay for this, you skank!" Luna screamed as she was helped up. Her face was bloody, makeup ruined, clothes ripped. I struggled to get free and do more damage to Luna. "Let me go!" I said.

Tsubasa was still carrying me as we walked somewhere far from Luna, "I'm gonna shut her up! Let me down senpai!" I yelled, still struggling.

"Mikan, you've done enough! Stop _now_." Tsubasa put me in a chair. He grabbed my ears and rubbed them, "Woooosaaaaahhhh" he repeated over and over while rubbing my ear lobes.

I smacked his hands away. Seeing I calmed down a bit, he sat down next to me, "Damn Mikan, what was that all about?"

Before I could begin to explain, Hyuuga was running towards us. "You're always missing it." I told him as he stood in front of me.

"What?" he said, breathless. "You're never here when it's between me and Luna, but you're always there when it's me and Ruka, or me and a guy in general."

He looked annoyed, "What were you even doing talking to Luna, nonetheless _fighting_ her? Didn't I say violence wasn't the answer? Why would you do something so stupid!"

"Woah! Calm down." I grabbed my ears and repeated Tsubasa's words, "Wooossaaaahhh." That got a giggle from Tsubasa, a glare from Hyuuga, and amusement from me. "Mikan, I told you violence wasn't the answer." Hyuuga said.

"Yes Dad. I'm so sorry." I said sarcastically. Tsubasa laughing this time. Hyuuga glared at Tsubasa, "Can you leave?"

Tsubasa clicked his tongue, "I'll see you later Mikan, and it better not be on the ground whooping Luna's ass. Though I'd like to watch that again."

I grinned, "See ya Senpai, maybe you'll see it on YouTube tonight." Hyuuga grabbed my cheeks and squeezed them.

"Ow!" I yelled. He dropped his hands, "Why did you do it?"

I rubbed my cheeks, "She pissed me off. I didn't fight her cos I was happy, idiot."

"I don't even get why you're so worried." I told him. He sighed, "I told you it wasn't worth it. I didn't want you to resort to meaningless methods that will just cause more anguish. Mikan, you'll get hurt even more."

"Okay Confucius." I said, the sarcasm just immediate. We barely knew each other, but why did he care so much. "We barely know each other, why do you care?" I said my thoughts aloud before realizing it.

He stood up, "Do you want me to spell it out for you Mikan? I like you. I obviously like you. You make me feel like an idiot. Why do I care? I still don't know! Why do I find myself just wanting to be near you? Don't ask me"

My heart started the tremors again, the blood rushed back to my face, my palms were getting sweaty, I sat there numb. I couldn't find the words to say anything, I sat there wide-eyed staring at a guy who was struggling with understanding why he likes me the same why I struggled to find reasons why I like him. The mutual struggles baffled me even more.

"Say something." he said, sitting down next to me. I furrowed my eyebrows, "What do you want me to say?"

"Tell me how you honestly feel." he looked me. I looked away, trying to find the words I needed but wanted to say. I knew I had to say something now.

"We've only been talking for a while and you got me trying to figure it out. I don't know what to say to you, but you got me feeling some kind of way for you. It's hard to explain the way I feel about you, I just can't find the words." then it happened. I leaned in to kiss him. Finally giving in to the denial and reaching acceptance, that I, Mikan Sakura, is in like with Natsume Hyuuga, the guy who really bugs me.

* * *

It sounds like I'm ending it here but I'm not. I feel like I need to address the reason why Luna dislikes Mikan. Oh boy, that'll be a lot of writer's block then. Till next time! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Hellooo! This was a hard chapter to write, but alas here it is!

**Disclaimer:** Gakuen Alice and its characters do not belong to me in any way. Arata does tho, enjoy!

* * *

Ch. 10

Two months. It's already been two months and mom has yet to return. She broke her record and is officially awarded worst mother of the year. I'm not even sure what to tell Youichi anymore. The sakuras are beginning to blossom their bright pink hue. The cold fades day by day with mother nature being bipolar. Sometimes, I catch Youichi staring out the window listlessly even when I shout out dinner's ready. He's worrying me since being docile and silent was never a part of his personality. _'Mom, you need to get home right now!'_ I thought as I watched him meekly pick up his chopsticks to eat his udon.

"Youichi..." I called out. He barely looked at me, continuing to stuff his mouth with noodles "Hmm?"

"Are you okay?"

He stopped stuffing his mouth but began to chew. It took him a while to finally swallow to answer me, "Tch, yeah."

Then he started eating again. I eyed him again just to make sure he wouldn't start choking before I began eating myself. I didn't really notice it at first but he hasn't said much lately. This boy is making me so worried.

;p

After a few nights thinking about it, I must be crazy. What could have possibly possessed me to kiss Natsume Hyuuga? How and where did these feelings come from? The jitters recalling the kiss, holding hands, he ran his hand through my hair again. Why does he do that everytime I see him? It kinda bugs me. Him and his stupid hair fetish. "Your hair is just so soft!" he told me.

While pondering why I'm insane, my phone started to ring and vibrate, "Hello?" I said lazily.

"Ew." a monotone voice said on the other end and I immediately sat up. "Is that how you talk to someone you haven't seen in a year?"

"Hotaru!" I screamed. Hotaru Imai. My bestest bestest friend since 5th grade. She was outspoken, intimidating, ruthless, scary, kind of mean, still is mean...but regardless she's my best friend. Last I saw her, she had her hair cropped short cos that's how she likes it and I'm sure it's still short. She never changed her hairstyle since she says it makes her look sophisticated. She's currently studying abroad to 'sharpen' her technical skills as she puts it.

"Ow you idiot. You're making my ears bleed." that same even tone of voice.

"Oh sorry, I was just really surprised to hear from you. How are you Hotaru?"

"Eh. It's alright. I'm surrounded by idiots. They remind me of you so this is why I'm calling you."

I pouted though she couldn't see me, "Aw, why do you gotta be like that? Anyways when are you coming back? They have this new brand of crab roe here!"

"Mm negative. One of the contenders here brought me crab roe I thought was delicious. I'm coming back in a week. Gotta renew my abroad program."

"Oh." I paused. Hotaru is uber popular so all these people from different universities try to bribe her into going to their school. It wasn't working so far until now.

"Uh oh. What's wrong this time?" she sighed, her tone didn't change.

"You already know. Yuka met a new dude and now she's gone. But it's been two months since she left and that's longer than before."

"Maybe this guy is the one." she said point-blank.

"Are you serious?" I laughed a little, "Hotaru you know my mom, she doesn't stick to just one guy."

"That's true but honestly, this has been more than the rest." It was true. This one was a lot longer than all the other times mom went on adventures with guys. What is she even thinking being gone for this long anyway? She's 32 and she's still acting like a like kid! This is ridiculous. "What else has been bugging you?" she asked to my surprise.

"Not much." I replied, straining my voice a little at the end. "Right and Luna is nice and wonderful person." insert sarcasm here, "Tell me what's really wrong."

I was hesitant but eventually told Hotaru what's happened lately. Of course she called me an idiot and Hyuuga a scrooge but it'd be weird if she didn't. "I'm surprised he puts up with your shit though." she said.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes.

"Did you tell him about Yuka or are you gonna wait it out like you did with Ruka which by the way didn't go so well." she said, sarcasm in tow.

"Yeah. I know, I was there." I said through my teeth. "He probably already knows, the whole school does. I don't even know if we're in a relationship."

"Obviously you are if you guys kiss and told each other you like each other."

"I don't know. I still feel like I can't trust him, if you were here you'd see how much he just pisses me off especially with the whole hair fetish!" I laid flat on my bed.

"Then kissing and holding hands, what would you call that?" she asked.

"I don't know. If you didn't know the deeper meaning then you'd think we're in a relationship-"

"Exactly." she cut me off.

"But we're not! We're..We're 'blanks'!" I stated.

"Blanks?"

I nodded my head, "Yep, we're not in a relationship but we're nowhere near friends either so we're 'blanks'." On the other line it was quiet, then I heard an exasperated sigh, "Mikan Sakura, you are an idiot."

"No I'm not!" I yelled turning on my side.

"Of course no one else but you would come up with something stupid like that. Anyways I gotta go, you're wasting my minutes. Have fun with your blank." _Click!_

I threw my phone somewhere on my bed. _What the hell am I saying?_ Getting over Ruka, giving what Luna deserved, I should be happy, or atleast somewhat content. _Mom, where are you?_ I laid back down and pulled the covers over my head.

;p

Atleast school was a different scene, but it didn't make it any better. In fact, it was the worst place to be at the moment. I was, of course, suspended for 'disturbing the peace' and giving Luna noticeable bruises. Luna was suspended less days than me becos I was the one who swung first and fled the scene. Turns out Luna was saying how she gave me so many scratches and bruises, but in fact she didn't do any real damage at all. When I came back to school, people knew Luna was lying since I didn't have a scratch on me. I shook my head knowing how much useless effort Luna was using just to spread rumors and talk down on me again. I thought she would've learned her lesson by now.

"Hey." a gruff voice said. A chill ran down my spine as I turned around and saw Hyu—I mean Nastume. "Hey."

There was a little pause, "Long time no see. Or talk." he said, shifting from one foot to another.

"Y-Yeah." I said nervously then started walking towards my locker. After kissing him, we never really did talk about what was going on. We held hands but before any discussion about what's going on between us happened, I got called into the office. He would he try to call me or come to my house but I didn't want to see him or talk to him. I accepted my feelings for him but I don't know about being in a relationship with him. I really like him, but after seeing mom's one too many failed relationships then experiencing it for myself, I don't want to go through it.

He stood there quietly as I shifted things from my backpack to my locker, books from my locker to my backpack. People passing by, eyed me and whispered, "It's the girl who got beat up by Luna!"

Girl B said, "No I heard it was the other way around. She mauled Luna with a bat and two guys!"

"Gasp! She's so violent!" said Girl A.

I ignored it inwardly laughing at the silliness but someone else couldn't, "Oi, what'd you say?"

"Uh. What?" they were both stunned. "I asked you what'd you just say? Who's violent?" his deep voice added to the intimidation.

"Stop Natsume." I said. He looked at me as if saying something. The other two girls took that chance to run away. He clicked his tongue. "What was that all about?" I asked him, "Didn't you say violence wasn't the answer? Here you are, picking on two _girls_."

He scowled, "Don't twist my words around." I closed my locker, we stood there even more awkward than before. My pocket started vibrating. I looked at the screen, it was Youichi. "Whatsup?"

"Mikan! Mom's back! Mom's back!" he squealed. I felt my heart drop, "She's..back? Are you sure?"

"Yeah! I came home early from school and saw her car in the driveway!" I could imagine him jumping up and down. I let go a breath of relief but it quickly turned into anger. I hung up the phone, Natsume was looking at me with curiosity, "Who was that?"

"It was my little brother." I quickly opened my locker and grabbed all my books just in case of homework. Then started speed walking towards the office. I told them I wasn't feeling well and after a moment of dirty looks, they let me go home. I didn't realize Natsume was following me the whole time until he tugged my elbow, "Where are you going?"

"I gotta go home. Let go." I was filled with haste. I couldn't let a second go to waste since mom might leave again. "We need to talk though."

"Let's do that later, I can't waste time being here. I need to get home _now_." I broke free of his grip and practically sprinted to my car. It was still around one o'clock so there wasn't a lot of cars driving on the streets. A good thing since I wanted to get home faster. It was true, her shiny, black BMW was right in front of the garage where she would always park. I dashed out of my car and into the house, fiddling with the house keys. Youichi was in the living room, looking a little sad rather than excited. He looked at me then looked over at the kitchen table. "Mom?" I called out. I walked over to the kitchen to see her light brown hair had gotten longer and she was skinnier. She turned around and smiled, "Mikan!"

I scowled, "Mom where the hell have you been without even calling us?"

She got up and thrusted out her left hand. There. Was. A. Diamond. Ring. "You got married?"

Her smile got bigger, "Yes! Say hello to your new dad!"

As if on cue, this tall, lanky, young-looking man came in. He was dressed in a suit and had short hair and grey eyes. He looked familiar and really nervous, "H-Hi my name is Arata. Nice to meet you."

I looked back at mom, "Are you freakin' kidding me?" Both their smiles fell. "You were gone for two months. You didn't call, no letters, no emails, nothing. Then you come back with a _husband_?" Mom nervously looked at Arata then back at me. "Mikan, dear, I can explain."

"Explain what? How long have you even known this guy and you ran off just to elope? Did you ever think about your _kids_, especially Youichi, who were worried sick about you while you were off getting married?"

Youichi peeped into the kitchen. "Did you even explain to Youichi why you left us to fend for ourselves for two months while you were having the time of your life?" I couldn't stop, my anger wouldn't subside.

"Mikan, it's not like that at all." She said, a frown on her face. "Then what's it like? Tell me so I can understand." I bit back.

"Arata and I got married..becos I'm pregnant and Arata is the father, he's also Youichi's father too." she said softly.

At that point, my world was shattered.


	11. Chapter 11

Heeey! :D I surprisingly had less writer's block with this than any of the others. Took me longer to update but that was becos I was lazy teehee. This chapter might be a breakthrough for Mikan as she learns to accept things the way they are finally letting down her walls! She's not confident, but is still very much determined. I'm thinking about another story plot already! I'm not sure it'll go tho..ohwell! Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** ecognizable-Ray aracters-chay om-fray akuen-Gay Alice-ay elong-bay o-tay e-may! (Pig Latin is so fun!)

* * *

Ch. 11

A wave of nausea and the reality struck me as I recalled mom telling me the truth. Youichi was quiet, solemnly looking at nothing in particular. Mom's unnerved smile still plastered on her face annoyed me even more. I turned my gaze at Arata who froze, "What?" I hissed.

I turned on my heel to get out the house before I..I _break_ something. "Mikan Yukihara Sakura." Mom said in a stern voice, "Where are you going?"

I stopped and faced her, "What'd you expect from me? To be giddy for you?" That smile came back on her face, what was she so _happy_ about?

"Of course! Mikan, you're going to have a little brother and a father!" She said, rushing over to me. I noticed as she came closer that she did in fact get bigger. Her flat stomach which I used to envy was gone and replaced was a belly, a big one.

I scoffed, "What's wrong with you? I already have a dad." I broke the grip she had on my shoulders and stepped back, "I thought you loved dad and I was _only_ a year old, but you actually had an affair?" her smile fell. My back was now facing her, "When they called you whore, home-wrecker, tramp, or escort behind your back, I would always ignore it. Got into fights becos of it."

"Mikan.." her voice ran a chill on my spine. "I didn't believe it becos you're my mother and I am your daughter. I tolerated all the bullshit thrown at me because you're my mom but now..now I don't know what to believe anymore." I started towards my car overwhelmed with these pathetic, self-pity feelings.

The memories of me, mom, dad, and Youichi together and happy came swirling back. As I pulled in to the afternoon rush hour, my head swelled with all these memories of our happiness that were in vain. Red and yellow lights zoomed pass like the minutes of the hour.

The depressed phase subsided but it then grew into anger. I was only a year old when mom had that stupid affair. Dad acted as if everything was okay from the get-go and played along with Mom's lie until the day he died. I was told countless lies and looked like an idiot for believing them. "Meet your new baby brother Youichi!" he said the day he brought Youichi home. I was two years old when I met the little alien-looking baby. Dad had the biggest smile on his face, he looked so happy. "Where's momma?" I asked him. He looked at me like it was a difficult question.

"Uh..she's still in the hospital. She'll come home later though. Come say hi to your brother Mikan-chan!" he reverted his attention back to the alien, cooing and making silly sounds.

"How could I have not known?" I asked myself, cruising around the streets of Tokyo. My phone started vibrating, "Yeah?" I said weary.

"I'm at school, where are you?" Hotaru's voice droned. I snapped back to reality checking the time: 3:13 p.m. School was over long ago. "I'm on my way." I said.

I was actually nearby since I arrived at school in five minutes. I saw Hotaru near the office, "Hotaru!" I screamed. It was the first time I saw her after so long. Her hair was, of course, cropped short, her porcelain skin remained and her eyes were still stoic. She was the same and I was okay with it.

I ran over to hug her when she lifted her hand to stop me. Her purple eyes scanned me up, down, left, right. Then a little smirk appeared on her face making me blush in the process. "Let's go get something to eat."

We went to our favorite hang out spot, 7-Eleven. We'd buy our slurpees and junk food then sit on the hood of my car talking about whatever comes to mind. It was our own little haven. "Wow. Wasn't expecting that." she said after I told her what happened.

"I didn't either." I replied, another sip from my blue slurpee. "What are you gonna do now?"

"Well I don't wanna go home, can I stay at your place?" I asked her with big, brown puppy eyes. I even pouted my lips.

"No." she deadpanned. "I don't want a snot-nose idiot ruining my sleep."

I laughed, she really was the same Hotaru. We continued to sit in front of 7-Eleven sipping our slurpees and eating nachos. It felt like the good ol days. We talked about mom, Natsume, how her life was back in America, everything.

After dropping Hotaru off, I went to the park to get some air and gather my thoughts. The sun was setting making the sky orange-pink. There was a faint smell of barbecue as I sat down on a bench, watching a family joyfully play soccer. Screaming, laughing as they have a friendly match.

I inhaled then exhaled remembering what happened at home. "He's Youichi's father too." mom's silk voice rang in my ears. I pulled my knees closer to me and buried my face deep into my arms, irritation and bitterness rising again. "I'm pregnant and Arata's the father, he's also Youichi's father." It kept repeating over and over in my head. I wanted to ask Dad so many questions. Why did you lie? Why did you pretend everything was okay when Mom was seeing another man? Why were you smiling as if nothing happened? Dad..what really happened?

I looked back at the sky, night loomed. "Dad, were you really happy?"

;p

"Ew, you look like you got hit by a train." Hotaru said at lunch. My eyes were swollen and there were bags under my eyes. My back was stiff and my arms were sore. I didn't go home last night so I slept in my car, going straight to school this morning. "Gee. Thanks." the sarcasm automatic.

I saw Sumire walking towards the bathroom. "Su-" I stopped noticing she was talking to someone. She looked around and proceeded to walk into the bathroom with the girl. I got up and headed over there. I cracked the door opened and heard the familiar shrill voice, "You got any more pictures of that low-class trash?"

"No.." Sumire replied meekly.

"Do you know what's been going with her lately?" Luna asked.

There was a hesitant pause, "Her mom came back yesterday." I heard Luna's overbearing laugh, "Aw that's cute, the whore family is together again."

This time I heard Sumire snicker. My heart sank, I really couldn't believe came to me, like an epiphany. Sumire _betrayed_ me. She betrayed me. She took that picture of me and Natsume, she was the one dropping hints to Luna about everything. I sat back down next to Hotaru still trying to understand what was going on. "She betrayed me." I whispered. Hotaru looked at me, chewing on her sandwich, "What?"

"Sumire..stabbed me in the fucking back!" I shrieked. Hotaru stopped chewing and looked over at the bathroom, "That bitch." She muttered. Hotaru and Sumire were never on good terms, I was the one in the middle who would try to calm them down but not this time.

She got up and literally stomped towards the bathroom, throwing the door wide open it shocked all three of us. "Hotaru.." Sumire stared wide-eyed.

"Imai?" Luna said. When she saw me behind Hotaru, her face turned sour. "Sakura." She spat, pulling out her MAC foundation and patting a circular pad around her eye where a really visible blue-ish circle was.

"What the hell are you doing Shouda?" Hotaru hissed, planting her hands on her hips.

Sumire, in turn, scrutinized at Hotaru, "It's obviously none of your business Imai."

"Manifesting Mikan's life is, of course, my business. I thought we were friends." she stated, now crossing her arms in front of her chest. Sumire didn't say anything but kept looking at Hotaru.

"Tsk tsk." Luna said, shaking her head. We all looked at her, "Who would wanna be friends with someone pathetic?"

"If she's so pathetic then why take the time out of your precious day to even acknowledge her existence?" Hotaru retorted. Luna looked taken aback while I felt kind of insulted. "The only person who's pathetic is you, Koizumi."

The atmosphere was thick with silence. The chatter of other people was heard behind the closed door to the bathroom. I honestly thought Luna was going to lunge at Hotaru but she quietly left the bathroom, face beet red. It was only me, Hotaru and Sumire now.

"Why did you do it?" I asked her, finally speaking. Her face looked annoyed as she sneered at me, "It's simple. I don't like you, I never did." She crossed her arms, "I don't get it, why did Ruka like _you_? Why does Natsume even _bother_ with you? Why did all the guys I liked like you more? It's stupid how they like you more than me."

Her words punched me in the stomach and knocked all the wind out of me. It felt like her words were beating the crap outta me, "But you knew what Ruka did to me." I whispered.

"Yeah, so what? What if I knew that was gonna happen before you did? You don't deserve him." she spat.

That one was a slap, "Wait..you _knew_ it was gonna happen?" I paused, "Did you plan that with Luna too?" My heart rate increased, dreading the answer.

She grinned, "You're a wretched person Mikan. You never cared about my feelings so why should I care about yours?"

"You're such a petty person Shouda." Hotaru intervened. Sumire uncrossed her arms and looked defiantly at her, "And? You knew all along I was like this." she looked at me, "Someone else was just too naïve." _Slap slap slap._ Her words, like venom, just kept mentally slapping me.

"You're acting like this just cos guys liked me instead?" I finally said, her attention now on me "Caddy." She twitched. I looked at her, "You're a caddy girl Sumire. Maybe I was foolish to believe we were actually friends but I didn't do anything to make those guys like me." She turned her back to me but I kept going, "You were 'friends' with me since freshmen year, you should know by now that I could care less about them. You know how I felt about Ruka and especially about my mom. Pretending to care, pretending you gave a damn about me is lower than low. You're a fake, caddy girl Sumire." It came out like word vomit. My mind was spinning after leaving the bathroom. My heart was racing after hearing Sumire's ultimatum. If things got worse, I really wouldn't know what to do anymore.

;p

I ended up ditching 6th period, Mrs. Tanaka wouldn't mind and I needed to sleep really bad. I was in the nurse's room trying to sleep but was wide awake becos Nurse Ayama was talking oh-so-loudly on the phone. "It's an important phone call!" she said after I asked her to quiet it down the first few times. I pulled the covers over my head and rested my head under the pillow trying to nullify the sound of her voice.

"Get up." a muffled voice said. The blanket was pulled off me, feeling a rush of cold air, and the pillow lifted up seeing Natsume's face. I groaned reaching for the blanket but he caught my wrist before I could. "Get up." he said again. I couldn't even get up, he ended up dragging me to who knows where this time.

"That hurts." I said once we got to the back courtyard. He stopped and looked at me, anger seething through his glare. "What's wrong?" I asked looking away, suddenly feeling self-concious.

He sighed, "I want to know...what's going on between us."

My heart skipped, "Wh-What do you mean?" I looked into his eyes, big mistake.

"What are we?" He stepped closer, "I like you, you like me."

I groaned, there were too many problems being thrown at me, "Do we have to put a label on it?"

He scrutinized me, "I just wanna know where I stand in your life. You're always leaving me clueless." I finally broke free from his gaze but he lifted my chin to make me look at him again. "I'm always running back and forth, trying to figure you out. I lose my cool and ended up looking like a crazy stalker. I wanna know where I stand so I won't lose whatever left of my mind there is."

Those heart tremors began again, butterflies raging in my gut, "Things right now..they're complicated."

"Your mom?" he asked. "Yeah." I said not surprised he knew. I still wasn't sure whether I should tell him, but right now, it just seemed right.

"I found out that..she cheated on my dad two years after I was born. Youichi is my half-brother and I'm about to get another half-brother. And Ruka...he's a jerk who cheated on me, don't worry about him." I gave a small smile. He was quiet, I felt even more self-conscious. "Sorry." I reached and took his warm hand, "I'm not sure about my life right now but just know that I do like you, and whatever happens don't stalk me." He smiled. He pulled me in for a hug. A warm, comforting, genuine hug. I wish time would freeze right now, the sorrow and worries leaving me as this guy, who took over my heart like a storm, made me feel more than better. He let me feel happiness, a feeling that left me a long time ago.

;p

I had to go home eventually. After spending a day with Natsume, I realized if I want things to be resolved, I had to face them head on, no regrets. I pulled up to the drive way, the living room light was on showing the silhouettes of mom and Arata. Youichi must be sleeping.

I lightweight fought with myself whether or not to go back in but evidently jammed the key in, twisting the door knob and opening it up to see mom's face was streaked with tears, her eyes were swollen, the tip of her nose was slightly red as she held a tissue against it. Arata was trying to console her, but apparently it didn't work. "Mikan..." she said, sobbing a little more.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: Nothing belongs to me except Arata. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter 12

Coming home and seeing my mother in this sort of state was a shock. Her usual smiling and bright face was replaced with a red, blotchy one. Mom was the never the type to cry, but if she was, it was never in front of me or Youichi. She looked so _shaken_, "Mikan..." it made my spine chill. She sniffed then wiped her swollen eyes with a drenched tissue. Arata looked at her then at me with pleading eyes.

I turned around, sighing "Are you happy?"

I heard her sniff again, "What?"

I turned to face her, "Are you happy?" I looked at her without hostility as I waited for her answer. My mother stood up and crossed the living room to me, I was surprised at how fast she did it.

"Oh Honey..." she started. "I am _very_ happy. You and Youichi are healthy and growing up to be beautiful children, another baby is on the way, and I'm finally with Arata. How can I not be happy?" She reached out to touch my face but my head instinctively jerked back.

"Finally?" my voice croaked. "What does that mean? You didn't love Dad?"

She gasped, "Oh no, no, no Mikan, I didn't mean that. I loved your Father very so." My heart had a twinge of pain.

"Then why did you have an affair with him? I was only one!" my voice sounding shrill to my ears. "Did that make you happy? Lying to us, leaving us to fend for ourselves when you took your bullshit 'adventures' with different men? Did it?"

Mother's eyes were welling up again, Arata too stunned to do or say anything. "You're so selfish."

There was a stinging feeling on my cheek when Arata finally crossed the living room to restrain mom. "Yuka, that was too harsh." He mumbled, the first time he ever said anything.

A laugh escaped my lips, harsh? That was _harsh_? "Is that what you meant?" I looked back at mom, her face red and eyebrows furrowed. I shook my head, "Tch, don't let me ruin such a happy life you have." Mom's face contorted and she collapsed into Arata's arms when I ran up the stairs. Tears of frustration threatening to fall.

I plopped down on my bed. I've seen this a million times in dramas. The Big Slap and then the heroine runs away but even if I did that, I'd have no where to go so I just locked my door, put my headphones on and tried to sleep.

;p

I wake up, cold sweat on my forehead. I look at the clock, it reads 5:26 am. I groan, I am up way too early to do anything. I laid back down and tried to fall asleep but I couldn't. I hated not being able to fall back asleep after waking up so instead I stood up, pulled over a sweater and slipped on moccasins. I grabbed my keys and headed down the dimly lit stairs. I was yawning when I heard "Mikan."

I jumped, my heart sinking, "Holy _shit_." I looked around and saw Arata's head peeking over the couch. "Sorry, did I scare you?"

"No, its part of my daily routine to swear in the morning." I rolled my eyes. As I walked down the stairs, I noticed he had a blanket on his lap. "Were you sleeping here?"

He looked down as if he forgot it was there, he looked back at me "Ah, I just couldn't sleep." He rubbed the back of his head and yawned.

"Oh okay. Bye." I headed straight for the front door but he called out to me again.

"About your mother and I..."

"No." I said through gritted teeth. "I'm not in the mood to talk about that." I pulled the door opened and stepped outside. The sky was still grey and the air crisp. Some of the neighbors' sprinklers were on, and a few joggers passed by. I walked to my frosted car, and when I got in, I turned on the engine to warm it up. It was still freezing cold in the car by the time the engine was all warmed up. I backed out of the driveway and headed to who knows where. I just need to breathe some air.

I didn't exactly have a place in mind so I just stopped at the 7-Eleven and got myself some hot chocolate. I sat on the hood, thinking back to the memories of my mom and dad smiling and being lovey dovey. What a farce.

"What are you doing?" I heard from behind me. I didn't have to look back to recognize that familiar husky voice. The sound of his footsteps against the gravel started and stopped when he was in front of me. He was wearing a grey hoodie that was drenched around his collar and black basketball shorts. The ends of his hair was sticking to his forehead and sweat was dripping down the side of his face. He had one earphone in and the other was hanging out of the collar of his sweater; I could hear babbles of hip hop lyrics coming out of them.

"Enjoying the view." I said taking a sip from my drink. The corners of his mouth twitched as he sat down next to me on the hood of my car. The silence lasted for a while; I was grateful since I didn't feel like talking. Talking led to explaining everything and that would lead to anger and frustration, which would lead me to wanting to bring pain to something. I wasn't in the mood for misguided anger either.

"So..." Natsume interrupted the silence, I groaned.

"Don't even start." That kept his mouth shut. It was then I realized how much control I had in this relationship; was I supposed to be happy? The boy I like is totally whipped. Usually in the dramas I watch, the girls would have an upper hand and throw a bitch fit but the guys would gain control again and thus making the pants of the relationship equal. Are we even in a relationship? We didn't really establish one, 'blanks' huh...

Being lost in thought, I didn't see his arm slipping around my waist and pulling me close. He kisses my cheek before wrapping his other arm around me, and just like that my mind feels more at peace. A simple gesture was all it took, was all I needed; wanted. I didn't like the feeling of being vulnerable, but the warmth of his hug felt so nice. It felt like Natsume was holding me together so I wouldn't break apart.

"Thank you." I mumbled into his sweater, embarrassed.


	13. Chapter 13

Who's been keeping up to date with the manga? If you have then OMFG! I won't spoil anything just in case, but :'((((( - you know it's bad when it's a double chin attack! Le sigh~ Anyways, hope you like this chapter! :) I was going to make it longer, but I honestly had no idea what to write. No worries though, when I get that epiphany, I will write like there's no tomorrow! ;D

**Disclaimer****:** The story is completely mine! The characters belong to the great Higuchi Tachibana.

* * *

Chapter 13.

Spilling my guts to a guy that was like cardboard wasn't actually that bad. He didn't give me that stupid look as if I was a kicked puppy, because if he did I'd seriously punch the look off his face-boyfriend or not. He just listened and held me close; it was...nice. Who knew the guy was soft like a teddy bear, well...a teddy bear with abs that is.

"Do you have anything you need to tell me?" I asked him. He pulled back, furrowing his eyebrows in thought, and exhaling in exaggeration. "When you punched me..." he trailed off, "I started liking you."

The corner of my lip twitched, "That was attractive to you?"

"No." He said quickly, eying me warily. "Stop making me sound like a masochist."

I laughed, swinging my legs off his lap and hopping off the hood of the car. "Whatever, you like it." I winked before throwing my empty cup away. Natsume slid off the hood and his footsteps against the gravel crunched loud. "I better get home." I said, walking over to my car as the wind started to pick up. I crossed my arms around my torso in a futile attempt to stay warm.

"Do me a favor," Natsume began. "talk to your mom. Hear her out, it won't kill you right?" I fiddled with my keys, thinking about last night and something in me lurched. The way mom broke, my teenage angst getting to the best of me, and Youichi just standing there taking everything in. Was mom being the selfish one or was it me?

I turned around facing Natsume, "I'll think about it." After what seemed like a second, I went closer to him then stood on my toes to kiss his cheek. If I surprised him, he didn't show it. "Thank you for listening."

;p

After pulling up to the driveway, I sat in my car. It was 7:23 and the sky began to glow, with the sun just about peaking over the mountains, and the air still crisp and cold. I thought back to all the times when mom left and came back, Youichi sitting in the living room every night sneaking glances at the front door. I leaned my head against the head rest, closing my eyes. I took in a breath and exhaled. I just wanted my mom to stay here with us. No more coming and going, not straying from us to "find herself".

I opened my eyes and finally got out the car. I slowly turned the keys in the handle and tried opening the door as quietly as possible so I wouldn't wake up Arata, if he was still sleeping in the living room. As I walked in the threshold, to my surprise, everyone was already up and at the table.

"Mikan!" Youichi had a smile on his face. Arata sitting with his back facing me, turned around, gave a small smile and lifted his hand.

The smell hit me, butter and eggs. I guessed mom was making breakfast, something she rarely does. "Come sit." Arata said. I blatantly ignored him, but reconsidered with Natsume's words still ringing in my ears. After taking off my moccasins and putting my keys on the counter, I walked over and sat down next to Youichi. I tried really hard not to have a bad expression on my face as my eyes traveled to mom standing in front of the stove flipping eggs. I was the one always cooking since mom had horrible cooking skills. Having to eat her cooking as I was growing up was tortured. I was regretting sitting down now since the memories of tasting her charcoal spam, too sweet spaghetti, and baking soda pancakes were coming back. I was about to get up when mom suddenly turned around, chiming "Done!" with her big smile on her face.

I again, tried to control my expression as she put down a pile of eggs and distributed it evenly to us. "Glad you could join us, Mikan." she said softly, as she put down my share of eggs. I stared at my plate debating whether to eat the eggs or not. Next to me, Youichi was scarfing them down; across from me, Arata ate at a slow rate as he read his newspaper; and mom was happily eating as if she never accidentally used baking soda instead of flour to make pancakes once upon a time ago.

I looked down at my eggs, poking it a little before jabbing it and sniffing it. It smelled edible and like eggs, so I took a small bite. Chewing slowly, I realized that it wasn't that bad. It was actually good. I jabbed a bigger piece and took a bite, the eggs were lightly salted and the taste of milk and eggs were nicely blended. I took a quick glance at my mom, surprised at how much her cooking skills have improved. I saw her looking at Arata, and him looking at her, mom's cheeks were slightly pink as she bit her lip and smiled at him. Her eyes looked so different, they were...bright. Her complexion was glowing and she looked younger. I haven't seen her like this since dad died. My mom was in love with this guy. She was in real love with this guy, so what was I supposed to do? No, what _can_ I do? My mom deserves happiness just like I do, just like Youichi does. So why should I stand in her way, like I've let her leaving all the time stand in my way?

I put my fork down, cleared my throat and took a sip of orange juice. "Mom," I said, breaking her gaze at Arata. "I'm sorry." The silence in the room was deafening. Youichi's eye widened, crumbs of eggs around his full mouth. Arata, with his coffee cup halfway to his mouth, stared at me shell-shocked. Mom's piece of egg that was on her fork fell and landed on her plate, her eyes also wide. Apparently, these two words can stop the flow of time.

"It was stupid of me to get mad like that. I shouldn't have lost my composure and say all those things. I'm sorry." I looked down at my plate of eggs as I twirled the silver fork in my hand, suddenly embarrassed that I could have told her this when it was just the two of us and without the audience. Someone cleared their throat. "Mikan."

I looked up at my mom, who had the sweetest smile on her face. The tears threatening to fall from her face, "It's okay."

_It's okay._ she said. Something caught in my throat as I blinked. Next to me, Youichi continued eating, but slow this time and with a smile. Arata brought the cup to his mouth, taking a sip and I could have sworn he was trying to hold back a smile. Mom rubbed her big belly as she looked down, the tears falling. "My child," she whispered. "Can you feel your mom's happiness?"

I blinked again, a memory of my dad suddenly came in to my head. I fell asleep in the car one time when I was little, dad carried me to bed and I heard a soft voice as I was getting tucked in, "You're mom's happiness. Remember that." I was groggy, only half awake when he said that, so how did I manage to remember those words at this moment, years after he said that? Sitting at the table, mom wiped her eyes, Arata continued reading the newspaper, and Youichi ate. There was that prickle in my chest, as I looked down, poking at my eggs. I wondered if we could really be like this. As a family that stay connected, in tuned with each other. Families I'd seen on TV, that were so happy to see each other even if they separated for a day or a few hours. My mom looked at me, her eyes glimmering with a brilliance of brown as her lips formed into a smile I've never seen on her. I smiled back, finally feeling it. Feeling like I'm my mom's happiness.

;p

I went to school with a lighter heart. Classes went by quickly, and I haven't seen Luna or Sumire around. I told Hotaru about what happened, and she slapped me with words such as "Idiot." and "You should've done that from the start, moron." It was lunch time and we were walking to the cafeteria. Light-hearted chatter engulfed the room as we were waiting in line talking about Hotaru's business ventures. She got crab roe as usual and I got chicken katsu curry. "He told me he liked me ever since I punched his face." I laughed.

Hotaru shook her head, "Tsk tsk, you're going out with a real masochist." She took a bite of her crab roe and I took a bite of my curry.

"Don't say that around him, he's gonna yell at me." I rolled my eyes, as we were walking to the table. All of a sudden, I felt like I was floating. I saw my food float with me, and the next thing I knew, I was looking at the ceiling and there was laughter.

"Wow, that's a great look for you." I heard someone say. I looked behind me and saw Luna and Sumire smirking. The curry sauce was staining my shirt-I felt some in my hair too-and the chicken katsu spilled in front of me. Such a waste!

"No, no, no, no Sakura." she continued as I was getting up. "You need to stay down there since that's where you belong." Then another chorus of laughter was heard, encouraging Luna even more.

I silently swiped the sauce that was slowly running down my face, stepped closer to Luna, rubbed the sauce on her face. There wasn't any laughter this time, and Sumire's mouth was open.

"Oh my gosh, Luna!" my voice high like hers "You're make up looks so much better now! Here, let me add some more finishing touches!" I grabbed some more sauce from my hair and rubbed it on her face again. She stood there fidgeting like crazy.

"How mature of you, Skank." her teeth were still pearly white, as she grinned. "Is this what your mom taught you?"

I grinned back, as I wiped my hands on the napkin that managed to stay on my tray. "Oh you got jokes?" When I finished, I stepped closer to Luna, and she took a step back. I looked at her up and down, "Maybe Ruka will go for you now that you look so pretty. I mean, cause that's what you wanted right? For him to go to you instead of me."

I could tell she was trying not to look angry or affected by what I said, so she let out a bitter laugh.

"Shut up."

I flinched at Sumire's voice. I turned to look at her, she stepped in front of Luna. "What do you want, traitor?" Hotaru retorted. "Go back to standing behind Luna."

The air was tense, even I felt suffocated. "Let's just go." I finally said after what felt like hours. I picked up the tray and put the spoiled food on the plate to throw away. My appetite was ruined and I needed a shower. Just as I was about to pass them, I felt someone tugging on my arm, then my face stung.

"You're so fucking full of it Sakura!" It was Sumire. "Quit being so conceited and cocky when you're just a scared little girl who always runs away!" she spat.

I stood there, letting the words soak in. They hurt more than my cheek did. I saw Hotaru heading into the fray, but I stopped her in time because I knew she was going to do more harm than I could ever do. "Don't waste your energy on them." I told her, looking at the floor. "They're not worth it." It took a few tugs before I could get Hotaru to finally walk out of the cafeteria.

After awkwardly parting with Hotaru, I went to my locker to get my PE clothes to change into. I forgot my combination so I struggled for a bit before remembering the combo. I quickly grabbed the clothes then went into the nearest bathroom to change and tried rinsing out the sauce in my hair. After finishing, I headed back to my locker and shoved the dirty clothes in my locker. "Hey there." I heard on my left, then felt a kiss on my cheek. I tried not to show that it actually hurt more than it was supposed to feel sweet. I smiled and went back to putting-or shoving-my clothes in the locker. "How was your day so far?"

Then I stopped. "Natsume Hyuuga," I turned to him, amused. He was leaning on his arm against the few lockers next to mine. "Are you trying to make small talk?" I smirked as he suddenly straightened then ran his fingers through his hair. He cleared his throat.

"Weird." I commented, laughing a little. I was finally finished putting away my clothes, and started walking to class with Natsume falling into step. His warm hand brushed against mine as we walked. _Step. Step._ I felt his fingers intertwining with mine, and I quickly looked down then at him. He kept staring straight ahead, I smiled before grasping his hand tighter. "Weird." I said again.

"If it's weird then let's not do it!" he suddenly said, letting go of my hand altogether. I stopped, laughing at his childish behavior as he kept walking, with heavy footsteps. I jogged to catch up and swooped my hand, intertwining our fingers, and I squeezed. "I never said I didn't like it, you dork." I saw his lips twitch, and his face relaxed into a smile. Then he turned towards me and said, "You smell like you swam in curry."

I instinctively grabbed a lock of my hair and sniffed. I sighed, "What a waste."

"What?" He raised an eyebrow. I shook my head, "Never mind."

"What is it?" He asked again.

"It's nothing." I replied, then looked at my empty wrist. "Oh shoot! I gotta get to class or I'm gonna be late. Bye!" I walked faster but he called after me, calling me a dork. He caught up in no time, and I laughed calling him a stalker. We held hands again, and sped walked to class together. It really was weird being like this with him, but I really like it.

;p

School was over and I could finally go home. I was walking towards my car when I rested my hand on my cheek. It wasn't warm or red, it was cold, just like Sumire. I let out a sigh. Sumire really did betray me. She really doesn't like me, she's not my friend, she's siding with Luna. Am I supposed to be mad? Thinking back to all the memories we have, it still seems unreal even if she slapped me. By the time I reached my car, I felt so drained and exhausted that it took me a while just to dig my keys out and let myself in. I rested my head on the steering wheel for a few seconds.

I flinched at the sound of someone tapping on my window. I had to wipe my eyes before looking up and seeing Natsume. I rolled down my window and tried to put on a smile, "Hey."

He just stood there, no expression, no 'hey' back.

After a beat, "What's up?" I tried to sound cheerful. He still didn't say anything, he was just looking at me and I suddenly felt self-conscious that I had to look away, and I settled at staring at my hands on my lap.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he suddenly said.

I still couldn't manage to look at him, so I continued to look at my lap, "What do you mean?"

"Why don't you ever _tell_ me anything?" his voice was rising. "Why are you always keeping secrets from me? I had to hear from _Koko_ about what had happened at lunch!" and now he was yelling. I still didn't say anything.

"Look at me! Who am I? Some stranger? Is that why you can never tell me what goes on and keep me in the dark?" he had his hands on my door now.

I felt so tired. I just wanted to go home. I sighed, "I didn't want you to worry." I turned my head and looked at him directly in the eyes. They were so red and filled with anger.

He stood straight and ran his hand through his hair again, letting out a breath.

"I'm going to go home and sleep, okay?" I said softly, looking at my hands again. "I don't want to be here anymore." When I looked up, Natsume was already halfway across the parking lot. My heart dropped, and something caught in my throat. I sat there, with my engine still running, watching his back walk away. I let out a shaky breath before switching gears, and pulling out of the parking lot.


	14. Chapter 14

Hi guys! Happy March! :D The weather feels great and I can finally wear shorts, YUS. I think this is the longest chapter I've written for this story even though it's still a short chapter! School has taken over my life, but it also helped develop my writing skills so KANPAI~ If any of you have been keeping up with the GA manga then you'll probably be with me in my puddle of feels (/)_(\)

**Disclaimer****:** Everything-except the story, Nurse Ayama, Ms. Tanaka, and Tezu-belongs to the biggest troll Higuchi Tachibana TT_TT Happy reading! :D

* * *

Chapter 14

The drive home felt long as my mind wandered off to the image of Natsume's angry back walking away from me. I couldn't blame him. I left him out of the loop and he probably felt like an idiot for believing everything was fine at lunch just because I said it was. I didn't mean to keep secrets from him, it was just too hard to say. "Oh my ex-best friend mocked me in front of the entire student body and proceeded to slap me." It's even more depressing saying it out loud.

The sky was beginning to glow orange as I drove through the neighborhood. Varied colored houses passed by; blue, white, gray, red, white again. The trees were turning that familiar brownish-red and slowly drifted through the air before hitting the ground. Winter was beginning to kick in and the festive atmosphere was becoming vibrant. I pulled into my driveway, easing out of the door. I felt even more exhausted trying to open the door, I thought I would knock out right then and there. As I was about to turn the knob, the door suddenly opened. A gasp escaped my lips, but I heard a slight shriek on the other side of the doorway.

Youichi held a hand to his chest and was breathing heavily. "Holy crap, Mikan!"

"You shouldn't have opened the door like that!" I retorted, recomposing myself.

Youichi suddenly eyed me, "I was surprised is all." Then his hand dropped from his chest to his side, while his other hand was still on the door knob. He looked at me then quikly looked away, "Okay bye." He pushed past me, but I didn't bother asking him where he was going. All I cared about was getting into bed and sleeping. Youichi's a big kid now, he can take care of himself.

After setting down my keys, I trudged upstairs towards my bed. There was a quick chill down my spine as I went up, and I clutched myself simultaneously rubbing my arms in an attempt to get warm.

"Ahh.." my bed had never felt so comfortable than today. I wrapped myself in a burrito blanket and closed my eyes, but my attempt to actually sleep failed. The image of Natsume's back and what had happened at lunch keep resurfacing. It was definitely bothering me way more than it was supposed to. I reached into my pocket for my phone and fumbled around until Natsume's number popped onto the screen. My thumb was hovering over the call button when there was a light tap on my door.

"Mikan?" the voice was muffled but I knew it was mom's voice.

"Yeah?" I responded.

There a pause, "Did you talk to Youichi?" There was a sudden knot in my stomach as I rose and opened the door.

"He was on his way out when I came home...why?" I couldn't help but feel cautious. This feeling did not bode well. Mom's forehead wrinkled a bit as her lips thinned and she rubbed her belly.

She sighed, "I don't know, I feel like we haven't talked in a while." I couldn't help but laugh at the irony.

"Mom, it's been months since you've talked to him." I walked over to my bed and sat down. "He's 13. He's beginning to be independent and going through puberty, don't let it bother you."

She tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear as she wobbled towards my bed and sat down. She looked over at me, a small smile tugging at her lips. "I know honey. Maybe it's these raging pregnant hormones that-"

"Oh please save me from the details." I replied causing us to both burst into laughter.

Mom stopped laughing suddenly, then looked right into my eyes. I adverted my gaze to the floor quickly, conscious of my face. "What's wrong?" she asked. Damn it.

I shook my head, my eyes glued to the floor. I felt a light push on my side making me sway a bit. "I'm serious." I say, trying my best to sound reassuringly. I knew without looking though, that my mom didn't believe me. A beat later, there was a soft whistling and mom looked towards the door. "Well, come downstairs if you want some tea, okay?"

I nodded my head again and mom left. I fiddled with my fingers before reaching for my phone again. After a few taps, Natsume's name popped up on the screen and my thumb was once again still hovering over the call button. I played the scene in my head: I call him, tell him sorry, but he hangs up. It sounds like typical him. I groan and toss my phone on the other side of the room. I plop on my bed and wrap myself in my blanket trying to fall asleep once again.

;p

"Mikan!"

I turned around as Ruka picked up his pace. When he caught up, we awkwardly smiled and then started walking again. The hallway chatter picked up, but the silence between me and Ruka was deafening. The sound of him clearing his throat even made me jump.

"So." he started off. "It feels like it's been a while since I last saw you."

I just nodded along, ignoring the stares all around us. We shuffled along the seemingly endless hallway, "It's been..hectic." I responded, gripping the spine of my books. We finally reach my locker, and Ruka just stands there. Seemingly like he wants to say something but can't. "What is it?" I finally asked him.

"Well..." he responded.

"Well?"

"I was wondering if things between us were okay now." Ruka sheepishly said. My pace slowed, I haven't really thought about it. Frankly, with the whole mom situation, Natsume's grumpiness, and Sumire and Luna ganging up on me, I had forgotten and realized how small the problem between me and Ruka was. I also realized how over-upset I was about it too. Romance comes and goes. I'm in a relationship with Natsume now, and Ruka is now a guy whom I dated a long time ago. It's funny how I felt like it was the end of the world at that time. I started cringing at that memory.

"Mikan?" Ruka's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked over at his curious gaze, and suddenly felt extremely embarrassed.

"Yeah." I say slowly, tasting the word. "We're okay. At first, I was so mad at you I couldn't stand it, but now, now I realized that that it wasn't all your fault. It was Luna's fault too and I'm sorry for shoving all the blame on you. I'm not mad anymore, and really, I'm sorry. The past is the past and it doesn't matter anymore." I gave him a smile, when I noticed his flushed cheeks. It was also that moment when I realized that yes, the past is the past and it sure as hell doesn't matter anymore. I didn't want to drag myself back into the past or even blame it for what's happening in the present. I didn't want to generalize Natsume thinking he was going to be like Ruka. Nor did I want my mom's past haunting me because Luna is a pretentious bitch either. I've been so selfish just by only thinking about my feelings.

"Bye Ruka!" I waved, confusion written all over his face as he stood there. Bye Ruka, Goodbye Past, I'm not gonna let them make me stumble anymore during my present nor my future.

;p

I was suddenly in front of my Math class. I peered inside the classroom and didn't see Natsume. I stood outside waiting for him and was hoping he shows up. Usually the main leading guy in a drama would come to the girl, but this wasn't a drama. Well, there _is_ drama, but this isn't a scripted tv show. This is reality, and I can never expect that cardboard to come to me and spill his guts to me without me making the first move.

I turned around and saw him walking with his eyes on the ground looking surly as ever and it put a smile on my face for some reason. _Typical._ Popped into my head. I walked forward, tired of being hesitant and closed. I stopped right in front of him, confidence overwhelming my body that I felt my toes tingling. He looked up a little surprised. "Let's talk." I said, my voice even.

His face remained the same-emotionless, so I punched him softly. "Answer me." my voice somewhat raised.

"Then talk." his quiet, husky voice made my spine shiver. I cleared my voice, my confidence suddenly slipping.

"About that one time at lunch." I started, feeling the words caught in my throat.

I think he noticed it because he stepped closer and in that same quiet voice said, "Don't worry, I'm listening."

I had to breathe, "About that one time at lunch..I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry. Ugh. Well, not really. I felt like you would get mad like you did in the parking lot and yell at them, and that would make me look more pathetic because I don't want anyone to stand up for me. I want to be able to stand up for myself. I'm tired of all those stares, I'm tired of the 'pity', and I'm tired of those people who make assumptions about my mom. I've endured that bullshit one too many times." I had to catch my breath. "The way I approached it was wrong. Getting into a fight with Luna just made things worse. I really want to punch her in the face again, but I know it won't solve the problem."

He quietly nodded along. I had to catch my breath again. "Seeing my mom run around with all those guys and leaving me and Youichi behind; and what had happened with Ruka...I just thought you would do that too. I didn't want an attachment to you because I thought I was gonna get hurt all over again." And now my eyes were stinging, a lump caught in my throat, but he just continued to look at me like the stupid cardboard he is.

"It was wrong of me to think you were like that. But when I realized how I felt about you, about how deep I've fallen, thoughts about how I could get hurt swarmed me. So I put up a distance thinking it'll keep me safe and happy, but no. It just made everything worse. I wasn't happy when I tried distancing myself. I was more happy with you." I felt my face get warm and instinctively covered my face, "That just sounded really cheesy."

Then I heard it. His laugh sounded so raspy and childish that I felt my face get even more red. But I was mesmerized. The corner of his lips stretched ear to ear-not like his regular smirk that made him look constipated-his teeth dazzling white that it made me wonder what brand toothpaste he used. His eyes crinkled and shined. _Oh, there's that twinkle._ He raised his hand to run through his shaggy hair and looked away when he caught me all googly eyed.

"You idiot." he said. I wanted to say more but the big lug pulled me into his long arms. He felt so warm that I didn't want to let go, I inwardly groaned. Did that sound clingy?

We faced each other again, "You should've said something earlier."

I furrowed my eyebrow, "Well _someone_ needs to be patient, instead of a hot-headed cardboard,"

"Isn't it because _someone_ was keeping secrets from _someone_ that that _someone_ had no choice but to be hot-headed?" he retorted.

"Well _someone_-"

"Shit. Not again." We both looked at each other for a second then turned around to see Nurse Ayama standing there with a look that when I think back, it was really hilarious. Her face was contorted in a mix of indifference and disgust. "Hate to break up the love fest," she continued "but class started twenty minutes ago." She eyed the both of us, before smirking and walking past us. I still wonder how she was became a nurse here.

When she rounded the corner, Natsume and I broke out into laughter recalling the first time we argued like this. After calming down, we decided to skip third period since we already skipped twenty minutes of class, might as well skip the rest of it. I had to go to my locker first though, to get books for my fourth period. I was shoving the thick Intermediate Algebra book when it came to me. "Holy shit." I mumbled. Natsume looked at me, waiting for an explanation at my sudden profanity.

"Today's my brother's birthday." I said. How could I have forgotten? I slammed my locker shut. Maybe that's why he was acting up with mom.

"Is it that big of a deal?" Natsume simply asked.

I heaved a sigh, "That kid gets sensitive about his birthday. Mom was always gone, so celebrating it was bittersweet." We sat down on a nearby bench, the hallways completely empty. "I didn't see him this morning too..."

"Quit babying him." Natsume gruffly said. I just rolled my eyes in response, "You're definitely cardboard."

His eyebrows rose just as the bell rang for class to be over. I got up and trudged my way to fourth period thinking about what to get Youichi.

;p

It was finally sixth period meaning school was almost over. I still didn't know what to get Youichi, but I think I can buy more time by buying him a really nice cake. His love for food is pretty amazing in its own way.

"Hey there you love bird!" Ms. Tanaka's booming voice yelled.

I couldn't help but grin, "The Nurse?"

Ms. Tanaka grinned ear to ear while nodding her head, "I knew you guys would get together! You guys make the perfect angst-y couple."

I crossed my arms over my chest, and shifted my weight onto my left foot, "And what do you mean by that?" I couldn't help the grin on my face even though I sounded irritated, her smile was quite contagious.

Her boisterous laugh broke barriers, "The moment I saw him I just thought, 'This is gonna be good.' Don't you remember seeing his face when he was waiting for you? Talk about hi-la-ri-ous!" She clutched her stomach, not even bothering to listen to my explanation. I gave up and walked over to the couch when her phone rang. She rattled on and on to whoever was on the other end, her laughter louder each time.

Back to the drawing board though. All the other birthdays I had gotten him video games, or brought him to a buffet but I didn't want to do that this year. Mom finally came home for good so we should celebrate it at home. Mom! I needed to call her and tell her it's Youichi's birthday! I hastily grabbed my phone to call mom, but after five rings she didn't pick up. I groaned, now I was on my own.

After a rigorous period of Ms. Tanaka laughing at every chance she could, I was finally able to leave her teasing and be on my way to pick up a cake. While walking to my car, I couldn't decide what kind of cake to get him, there was just too many to pick. Regular sponge cake, ice cream cake, a cake consisting of only cupcakes, an upside down cake, a jello cake.."Oh my god! Of course!" The girl nearby jumped, and I shot her a quick sorry before running the rest of the way to my car. I checked both ways before pulling out of the parking lot, and merging onto the main street.

Ten minutes later, I pulled up in front of a small yellow pastel building with brown letters with a white outline, swirled in a cute font: Nothing Bundt Cakes. I can't believe I didn't think of this before. Youichi always passes by this building on his way home, and bugs me to buy him some. Apparently after trying the sample, he fell in love. I told him that one day I would, but I always forgot. But now I finally have a reason to buy it! Plus I've always wondered what this bundt cake tasted like. The door chimed as I walked in, and the smell it me. The sweet smell invaded my nostrils and this warm feeling enraptured my body. "Hello! Welcome to Nothing Bundt Cakes!" the worker said in an overly high peppy voice. I smiled quickly then saw this dome-like clear casing and inside were at least ten dark brown small squares with a swirl of white cream on top. "Today's samples are double chocolate chip, but if you wait a while there will be more samples!"

I nodded my head as I struggle with opening the casing. The worker giggled before gesturing to turn the dome, and it opened. I grabbed a toothpick from the box next to it and stabbed the delicate cake. I took a bite and Youichi was _not_ kidding. The softness of the cake just melted in your mouth as you chewed and the whip cream wasn't whip cream but sweet cream cheese. The cream cheese complemented the chocolately sweetness of the cake and it felt smooth. I took another sample and wow, it was like heaven.

The look on my face must've been ridiculous because the worker was laughing really hard that it broke me out of my reverie. She was clutching her stomach and tears were beginning to form in her brown eyes. "I'm-I'm sorry, but this is your first time trying it right?" I nodded.

"Almost everyone who first tries it makes that same face and it's priceless." She tried calming down but she was still laughing. "I think the most memorable one was when this little boy came in a few months ago, and after trying the marble cake, he wouldn't stop! He ate all twenty-three squares! The other kids that were here were not happy." She wiped a tear from her face after finally calmed down. I tired hiding my embarrassment by smiling. Geez, it's like today everyone is supposed to tease me or something.

I walked over to the big display case in the middle of the shop that consisted of three rows. The top row had these big round cakes with the cream cheese spilling out from the middle. In the middle row, there were platters of the small squares just like the samples; and the last row had small cakes but they were bigger than the ones in the middle. There were so many flavors! Red velvet, chocolate chip, marble, double chocolate chip, lemon, vanilla, confetti, the list just goes on. I figured getting Youichi a cake from the top row was the best option since he's been whining and telling me to get him something from here. I looked up at the worker who was beaming with her glaring white teeth. "Can I get a big marble bundt cake?"

"Of course!" The worker swiftly walked over to the display case, and grabbed the brown and white one. She wrapped it up in a cute pink box with a faux bow on it. I walked over to the cashier side, eying the box. "Now when you put it in your car, you want to put it on the floor board. Make sure it's not placed in a heated or hot area, and if you aren't going to eat it within five hours, place it in the fridge." She finished the box off with a sticker with the swirly "Nothing Bundt Cakes" enclosing the opening flap, so it doesn't open easily. She tapped a few buttons on the screen before saying, "The total would come out to be $15.39."

I fished out my debit card and handed it to her. "Would you like a bag?" I shook my head no. After handing me my card, she pushed the box back towards me with her million dollar smile, "Have a nice day and thank you for coming to Nothing Bundt Cakes!" I thanked her and left.

;p

I knew Youichi always sat in the living room which you could easily see the front door. That would explain me crawling my way to the backyard and tapping on the kitchen window. After scaring the daylights out of Arata to get him to open the back door, I asked him where mom was. He looked a little confused but nontheless said she went to the store to buy the ingredients to make curry. I brushed past him before he could ask me what was in the box to try and find a secret spot in the fridge. Maybe I should put it behind the vegetables since Youichi doesn't eat anything green.

Just as I thought, Youichi really was in the living room playing yet again, Assassin's Creed 3. I tiptoed behind him and grabbed him in a headlock, "Hey there birthday boy!"

He squirmed and squirmed but couldn't get out of my grip, so I noogied him.

"It's my birthday! I'd rather you punch me, now let go I can't breathe!" he sputtered on the floor before giving me the stink eye.

"Happy birthday Youichi." I said again and noticed this time Youichi's eyes softening. He mumbled a thanks and I gave my little man fourteen punches and a pinch for good luck. After complaining that I punched way too hard, he went back to his game. I sat down next to him, "You wanna go anywhere?"

He kept his eyes on the screen, "No." His voice had an edge to it.

"Hmm, you wanna eat something?" I asked again.

"No." His eyebrows started to arched down, a sign he was getting annoyed.

"Then what do you want to do this time?"

"See if mom actually remembers it's my birthday." he said without hesitation. I winced. He really was hurt by mom not remembering. I quickly got up and went to the kitchen where Arata was now sitting down at the table writing something.

He quickly looked up at me before looking back down, "What's wrong?"

Even though I approved of him, I still couldn't help but feel awkward around him. But did he not know too? It's his kid's birthday and he didn't know too? "Do you know what today is?" I tried to keep the bitter tone down.

He reached over his phone, pressing a button so the screen could light up. "It's Tuesday."

I shook my head, "Unbelievable." I walked over to the stairs and the front door swung open. Mom came in carrying grocery bags filled with food. Maybe she did remember! I quickly went over to help her carry the bags, in return she smiled in relief.

"Wow, what's with all the food?" I asked her, hoping she answered right.

"Well today's a good day!" she beamed. Maybe she did remember! Mom got closer, well as close as her belly let her. "Today," she whispered. "I found out the gender of the baby!"

My face noticeably fell, but the grin on hers grew. Shit.


	15. Chapter 15

...Hi guys. I wanted to post this chapter because there have been people liking and favoriting my story even though it's been so long since I've last updated. Thanks a lot you faithful readers, you! But uhm..I have to warn you this chapter is not my best and hopefully I'll get the drive to post a way more better chapter (I have completely lost my inspiration), so for now, I hope you forgive me and enjoy this chapter :)

**Disclaimer:** You already know what it is I own and don't.

* * *

Chapter 15

Someone tapped my shoulder while I was taking my lunch break in the employees' room. When I turned around, Natsume was standing there holding a plastic bag with his ever neutral face. I swallowed down my rice, "How'd you get back here?"

He jabbed a thumb, pointing behind him, "Your boss."

Made sense. I nodded as his long legs glided over to the seat across from me. I stabbed the tonkatsu, then drowned it in the sauce before taking a bite. I took a bite from my rice too, then noticed Natsume staring at me. I chewed a little bit, "Can I help you?"

His face kept still, his eyes were completely focused on me as I chewed a bit more. "How was Youichi's birthday?"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes before continuing to eat, "God, don't even mention that." Even thinking about it made me feel irritated. "That woman is completely self-absorbed, I don't know who she gets it from."

It was then I noticed Natsume took out a bento that looked like it was from a convenience store, "That's totally bad for your health! That's from a convenience store right? Here, eat this instead." I stuck out my tonkatsu bento, the breaded pork that laid next to my rice.

But he shook his head, "Tonkatsu is high in calories."

"Oh shut up and shove this down your mouth." I picked at a piece and dipped it in the brown sauce. I put the piece right in front of his mouth and he took a bite. "Tasty, right?" I smiled, taking a bite myself.

It was nice. Eating lunch like this, having this sort of relaxed atmosphere with him. It was soothing, it made me calm. He isn't much of a talker but still, the silences were never boring. Sometimes they were even comfortable because he was like my rock. In my hectic life, he held me down. "God that is so cheesy." I said aloud. I immediately regretted it once Natsume looked at me with his eyebrows arched. But...it was true. I'll admit it, but I'll never admit it out loud. I was cheesy enough with this guy already, it was more than enough for this relationship.

He walked over to my side and sat next to me, smiling as I smiled back. There it was again, that feeling that would come about whenever he was around. _Geez, I never knew I was _this_ cheesy_, I inwardly groaned.

He raised his hand to pick off this glob of rice I didn't know I had next to my lips. His eyes had that twinkle again, the corner of his lips wrinkled a bit when he smiled, and he smelled incredible. I really couldn't take it anymore, so I leaned forward when he got the rice bits off my face. I guess he wasn't expecting that kiss because his body went still for a moment. I smiled when I pulled back, trying not to laugh.

;p

In the events that had taken place at home, I didn't really care for school. Classes were one thing, the peers another. As I look back, going through school felt like a dream. I remember being in class, but not actually taking part in it. It was weird, so when I went to school today I made sure I was more aware of my surroundings, but I guess no one really noticed. For that I was thankful. With what went on with Mom, I didn't want anything to happen at school too. I guess in my dazed state, I did a pretty good job at avoiding Sumire and Luna. I haven't seen them for a while, and I hope it stays that way.

"Yoohoo! Earth to Mikan!"

I slightly jumped, startled at the sudden voice. Koko was right beside me and I didn't even notice. "What."

He shook his head, "I've been calling you for a while now. You okay?" He leaned against the lockers that were next to my locker.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I replied, smiling a bit. "Have you seen Hotaru?" I closed her locker and headed towards the cafeteria with Koko in tow. He put his hands behind his head then brought them up over his head, stretching out his back.

"Nope. She's probably in the cafeteria munching on some seafood." He grinned, "I still can't believe she coaxed the principal into serving seafood at lunch."

Recalling the memory of Hotaru talking to the principal about the 'essence seafood brings to growing children' as if she was spitting rapid fire made me laugh. "She'll do anything for good seafood." We began reminiscing all about Hotaru and her schemes as we walked over the cafeteria to grub on some needed food.

"Remember the science festival where she created that arm gun thing?" he started laughing, "She duped you into becoming the test target!"

I playfully punched him, biting my lip to refrain from smiling, "That was such a horrible day!" I though back to the memory, "I had a headache for a week."

As we walked through the doors, the smell of burgers and french fries wafted through the air and the first thing I smelled. Koko kept talking, but I was too distracted by the heavenly smell. "Oh my god Koko, stop talking and let's get some food." He nodded and we walked over to the line. I scanned the crowd looking for Hotaru and spotted her near the other side of the building near the windows. After getting our lunches, we zigzagged the crowd to get to where Hotaru is. "Hey!" I called out.

She looked up from her bowl of crabroe, then nodded before continuing eating her lunch. We sat down and started to dig in. Me and Koko continued our walk down memory lane with Hotaru giggling and slightly smiling on the side. It was so peaceful, and fun. Nothing happened. No drama, no yelling, Luna and Sumire not in our faces. It was so wonderful that it was the first time in a long time that I actually enjoyed being at school. My friends were great company along with the conversations carried with it. But I couldn't help but have that nagging, negative feeling at the back of my head. I didn't end whatever was between me, Luna, and Sumire, so them being so quiet felt completely off. It's not like I want drama or conflict, but I don't want it to linger and just fester before having it blow up in my face. I'd rather have that. Right now, I could only hope that they just gave up this futile argument, because I still couldn't understand their animosity towards me. Well, whatever. Enjoying what's happening right now, right before me is better than having these pessimistic thoughts.

"I got up too excited, and my phone fell off my lap completely broken!" Koko huffed and puffed, even taking out his phone to show the cracked screen as emphasis.

;p

I sat down at the benches watching dully as the freshmen were running the mile. It was Wednesday, and every Wednesday they run four laps around the track. I was in charge of writing down their times as Ms. Tanaka watched them.

"Watch." Ms. Tanaka whispered. I looked at her. "That kid is about to trip." I followed her gaze to a kid who was dragging his feet as he ran, and soon enough he toppled over himself, sand flying in the air.

I heard her snicker, and I covered my mouth trying not to laugh too loudly. The kid stood up and dusted himself off after looking around to see if anyone saw-we did-then began to run again. "6:46." she said, "Morimoto."

I quickly looked down the list for the last name Morimoto, and jotted down his time next to it. This is pretty much what happens on Wednesdays, take down the times for the kids who ran the mile then after we take a break then play some basketball. Being the P.E. teacher's assistant wasn't all that exciting, but Ms. Tanaka sure does keep it lively.

"Heads up." Ms. Tanaka whispered as she looked past me. I followed her gaze and saw Luna sauntering towards the basketball courts. She had a pale hand covering her eyes from the sun and her other hand was fanning her face with a piece of paper. As she got closer, I noticed she rolled her eyes and I couldn't help but roll mine too. "Vice principal is calling one of the kids." She said once she stopped in front of us. Ah, I had forgotten she was the principal's assistant.

"Which one?" Ms. Tanaka used her teacher's voice.

"Some kid named" she paused, taking a look at the paper in her hand "Kikiuchi Masao." She popped her gum.

I can almost feel Ms. Tanaka roll her eyes, "Masao!"

A kid with black hair covered in gel spikes looked over as us and began jogging over when Ms. Tanaka waved him over. "Yes?"

She jabbed a finger at Luna, "Follow her. You're in trouble."

His face completely fell in confusion, but nodded his head. Luna gave me another look then smirked, "Bye loser." Then sauntered her way back, weaving through the basketball courts. A ball flew by behind her, and I wished it hit her instead.

"Wow." Ms. Tanaka said. "What a piece of work."

I nodded my head and looked back to all the other kids playing basketball again. "I can't wait to graduate this place and never have to see her face again."


End file.
